Un accident fâcheux
by Marguerite06
Summary: Lorsque Sara frôle la mort sur une scène de crime, Grissom ouvre enfin ses yeux. Mais l'experte s'est décidée à quitter Vegas; il ne reste que 14 jours avant son départ. 14 jours seront-ils suffisants à Gil pour la convaincre de rester avec lui ? ***GSR
1. Noyade

La grosse maison était magnifique et très bien meublée. Il devait y avoir plus de trente pièces dans la demeure. La chambre des maîtres menaient à un grand balcon qui surplombait la cour. Et la cour ! Il y avait une immense piscine creusée, des palmiers, des fleurs et une grosse véranda. On voyait rarement, même à Vegas, des maisons aussi luxueuses. Il n'y avait qu'un détail qui ne marchait pas avec le reste.

Il y avait, dans la cour arrière, allongé sur une chaise longue, un homme mort.

Grissom éclairait le cadavre avec sa lampe de poche. Quelque chose clochait. Il y avait un détail qui ne fonctionnait pas avec le reste. La gorge de l'homme gisant devant lui avait bel et bien été tranchée et il y avait une énorme quantité de sang. Oui, c'était sans doute ça le problème; il y avait trop de sang. Soit une autre personne avait été assassinée ici et on avait enlevé son corps, soit on avait voulu faire croire qu'il s'agissait de la scène de crime. Cependant, dans les deux cas, l'enquête se compliquait énormément. Et Griss ne voulait pas que ce soit compliqué.

Ce devait faire une heure qu'il avait appelé son équipe. Catherine était arrivée avec lui, Greg quelques minutes plus tard. Grissom avait envoyé Nick et Warrick sur une autre enquête. Et Sara? Elle avait pourtant été la première qu'il avait appelé ! Elle n'était pas encore arrivée et Griss commençait à s'inquiéter. Habituellement, elle était la suivante à mettre les pieds sur une scène de crime, lui étant souvent le premier.

Mécontent, Griss soupira, tout espérant qu'il n'était rien arrivé à la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Aimer. Qui aurait cru un jour que Gil Grissom, le célèbre entomologiste qui ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, tomberait amoureux ? Personne et certainement pas Grissom, en premier lieu. En plus, Sara était plus jeune que lui. Il était son superviseur. Et… elle valait tellement mieux que lui! Pour toutes ses raisons, il l'éloignait d'elle, les faisant souffrir tous les deux.

Soudain, il entendit une exclamation et se tourna vers la provenance.

« Enfin t'es là ! » s'exclamait Greg à l'endroit de Sara.

Sara, mallette à la main, approcha rapidement de Grissom. « On m'explique ? » demanda-t-elle.

Grissom fronça les sourcils. « Cet homme est mort » dit-il en désignant le corps de sa lampe de poche.

Sara eut un sourire ironique. « Je m'en doutais un peu… » Elle jeta un regard au cadavre et posa sa mallette sur le sol. « Vous pouvez développer, Grissom ? »

Au lieu de répondre à la question de la jeune femme, Grissom la jugea d'un regard. « Pourquoi êtes-vous si en retard ? Je vous ai appelé il y a une heure et tous les autres sont déjà là depuis un bon moment. »

Comprenant à quoi jouait Grissom, Sara posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Je ne vais pas vous répondre pour la simple et bonne raison que vous vous ne intéressez jamais à moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, soudain, vous voudriez savoir pourquoi j'arrive en retard. Faites comme à l'habitude Ignorez-moi. »

Visiblement, ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle s'attendait Grissom. Cependant, Sara se fichait de lui déplaire désormais. Elle avait remis sa lettre de démission à Ecklie et elle quittait Vegas pour Frisco dans deux semaines. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter la tension constante qui régnait entre elle et son superviseur. Il ne voulait pas d'elle ? Et bien, elle non plus !

Par ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas remis sa démission à Grissom, ce n'était pas geste symbolique. C'était simplement parce qu'elle savait qu'il l'empêcherait de partir. Ainsi, en demandant à Ecklie, il acceptait et l'annoncerait à Grissom en même temps qu'aux autres.

Sara savait que fuir n'était pas la bonne solution, mais elle ne pouvait envisager de rester encore les bras croisés à observer Grissom, en se demandant ce que pourrait être sa vie à ses côtés. À moins que la situation ne change dans les jours à venir, elle allait quitter Las Vegas la tête haute. Avec regrets, bien entendu, mais elle ne jetterait tout de même pas de regards en arrière.

Le regard de Grissom s'attarda sur ses traits légèrement tirés par la colère qu'il sentait bouillonné en elle. Puis, il tourna la tête vers le corps devant lui. Il faisait exactement ce qu'elle lui avait dit de faire. L'ignorer.

« Ici gît John Feistein, âgé de trente-huit ans. Mort la gorge tranchée depuis environ treize heures, car la rigidité cadavérique s'en va. Ça concorde avec la température du foie. Il a été retrouvé par sa femme » ajouta-t-il en désignant une silhouette tremblante plus loin, entourée de policiers.

« Quelque chose cloche sur cette scène de crime » fit Sara en pivotant sur elle-même. Elle regarda également le reste de la cour.

« Il y a trop de sang » expliqua Grissom.

Il vit que la brunette le regardait, en dépit de l'obscurité. « En effet. Soit… » commença-t-elle.

« La victime a été emmenée ici après sa mort et la scène de crime n'est qu'une mise en scène, soit… » continua-t-il.

« Il y a une autre victime que nous n'avons pas encore trouvée… » finit l'experte. « Il se peut aussi que notre agresseur se soit blessé en tuant sa victime. »

« Je n'y avais pas pensé » reconnut Grissom.

Ils regardèrent pendant un instant le calme de la cour, l'éclairant avec le faisceau de leurs lampes de poche respectives. Puis, Grissom désigna une parcelle plus sombre du jardin. « Personne ne l'a examiné. Vous pouvez y aller, Sara. »

La jeune femme, ne se sentant plus la bienvenue autour du cadavre, s'éloigna pour rejoindre l'emplacement où l'envoyait Grissom. Elle soupira au moment où elle posa de nouveau sa mallette sur le sol. Elle regarda devant elle. L'endroit en question était dans le noir total. Sara ne voyait presque rien. Elle jeta un regard de côté et vit le cabanon. Sara décida, pour quelles raisons, elle ne le savait pas, d'examiner l'arrière du cabanon en premier.

L'experte s'approcha lentement, examinant le sol. Elle vit immédiatement de petites gouttes de sang. Elle ne dit rien, toujours concentrée sur sa tâche. La jeune femme longea le côté gauche de la petite cabane. Elle tourna le coin, toujours tête baissée. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une respiration, qui n'était pas la sienne. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre derrière le cabanon.

Elle releva la tête doucement, apeurée à l'idée de voir qui était devant elle.

Il y avait un homme, entièrement vêtu de noir. Il se tenait le bras, comme s'il était blessé. Dans son autre main, il avait un poignard. Sara lâcha sa lampe de poche. L'homme releva l'arme vers elle, la menaçant. La brunette recula.

Plus loin, Grissom regardait des traces de sang près de la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur la cuisine. Quand il vit que les traces se rendaient à l'intérieur de la maison, il continua à les numéroté et à les photographier, tout en entrant dans la maison. Dehors, il ne restait que Sara avec son mystérieux agresseur.

Sara voulu reculer, mais l'homme l'attrapa et la colla contre lui. Il posa la lame de poignard sous son cou. Elle donna de nombreux coups de pied, jusqu'à parvenir assez haut pour atteindre un point sensible chez les hommes. Son agresseur relâcha son étreinte assez longtemps pour permettre à Sara de se déprendre de lui et s'en éloigner un peu.

Grissom écoutait distraitement ce que Greg lui disait. Soudain, le jeune homme porta son regard sur la porte-fenêtre, jetant également un œil à l'extérieur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement de frayeur, alors qu'il pointa quelque chose à l'extérieur. Grissom se tourna pour voir ce que le jeune CSI voyait. Ce qu'il vit le paniqua au plus haut point.

Sara était au bord de la piscine. L'inconnu était l'avait frappé au visage et elle était tombée à la renverse, presque inconsciente. Il allait noyer la jeune femme dans l'eau. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que Greg, Grissom et Brass sortiraient de la maison en pointant leurs armes sur lui.

Tout se passa très vite, le suspect fut appréhendé en un rien de temps. Cependant, quand les officiers de police se jetèrent dans la mêlée, Sara sembla disparaître. Ce n'est que quelques instants après que Brass se soit éloigné avec l'agresseur que Grissom se tourna, soudain pris d'un sentiment de panique.

« Sara ? » s'écria-t-il.

Il pivota vers la piscine et vit un corps dans l'eau. Sans réfléchir ou même pensé aux conséquences de ses actes, il plongea quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Sara. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça pour un autre CSI, il fallait qu'il se l'avoue. Mais la perspective de perdre Sara le terrifiait plus que les quand dira-t-on. Lorsqu'il fut dans l'eau, nagea jusqu'au corps inerte de Sara et le récupéra aussitôt. Il ressortit de l'eau.

« Appelez une ambulance ! » hurla-t-il.

Il hissa, avec énormément de délicatesse qui laissait paraître son amour, Sara sur l'herbe. Tous s'attendaient à ce qu'il s'éloigne et laisse les autres lui faire le bouche-à-bouche mais non. Il commença à pratiquer les techniques de réanimation. Il fit le bouche-à-bouche, calcula et fit exactement ce que la procédure disait de faire.

Finalement, quand Sara recracha l'eau qu'elle avait avalée, le soulagement se lut sur les traits de Grissom. Il serra délicatement la jeune femme contre lui. Cette dernière se laissa faire, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui venait se passer. Elle sentait qu'elle était entourée de gens, ils parlaient à voix basse. Elle sentait également une autre chose.

_Son odeur, son parfum… _

Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais elle sentait que c'était lui qui l'entourait de ses bras protecteurs. Elle savait qu'elle était mouillée et apparemment, lui aussi. L'avait-il sauvé ? Elle aurait juré que c'était ses lèvres qui s'était posées sur les siennes, avec l'intention d'y ramener le souffle de la vie. Avait-elle rêvée ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle l'entendit murmurer à son oreille, qu'elle comprit qu'elle n'avait rien rêvé.

« Pardonne-moi, Sara. »

Puis, une sirène d'ambulance et elle fut amenée. Griss resta toujours près d'elle. Sara l'entendit même parler à Catherine.

« Je monte avec elle. Occupe-toi de Greg.»

Grissom embarqua dans l'ambulance et s'installa à côté de Sara. Il lui prit la main, chose qu'il n'avait fait que deux fois. (Lors de son avertissement et pendant sa confidence sur sa famille.) À chaque fois, il s'agissait de circonstances dramatiques. Pourquoi était-ce seulement dans ses instants qu'il osait franchir la barrière du patron pour devenir un peu plus pour Sara ?

En réalité, il connaissait la réponse, même très bien et c'était justement ce qui l'écœurait. Il connaissait la réponse, il savait pertinemment pourquoi. Dans ces instants, il se rendait compte qu'elle avait besoin de lui, tout comme lui avait besoin d'elle. Dans ses instants, il se laissait aller à un geste plus personnel. « C'est presque méchant, pensa Grissom. Je me contente de lui serrer la main, alors qu'elle a besoin de bien plus. » D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas que Sara aie l'impression qu'il profitait de la situation…

L'ambulance fila jusqu'à Desert Palms. Grissom ne parla pas du trajet, mais il ne lâchait pas sa protégée des yeux. Cette dernière en faisait de même. Autour d'elle, l'ambulancier lui prodiguait des soins, mais elle entendait à peine ce qu'il lui disait. Elle regardait Grissom, changeant la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa main.

_Je souhaitais faire un one-shot mais je préfère le découper ne petits chapitres. Ce sera plus agréable à lire et moins compliqué pour moi à écrire. Il n'y en aura que deux, sans aucun doute. J'espère que vous aimez. Si oui, reviews s'il vous plait. Sinon… oublie tout simplement. _

_Marguerite06 _

_P.S. Le site internet ne cesse de s'effacer (pour ceux qui sont curieux de trouver un autre site avec des fics sur les CSI) Allez sur un moteur de rechercher et tapez hypnoweb les experts. (espérons que les mots ne s'effaceront pas !!!!) _


	2. Dernière Chance

Sara avait passé quelques tests. Les médecins s'assurèrent qu'elle allait bien et dès qu'ils en furent convaincus, elle put sortir. Cependant, elle était forcée au repos pour les deux prochains jours. La nuit touchait à sa fin et Grissom était resté auprès d'elle tout le long.

« Je vous appelle un taxi ? » proposa-t-il.

« Vous pouvez l'appeler, mais pas le payer… » fit Sara.

Grissom fronça les sourcils et appela le taxi. Il se tourna, après son appel, vers Sara. « Et pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je le paie ? »

« Parce que vous n'avez pas à le payer, tout simplement. » expliqua la jeune femme.

Grissom argumenta « C'est ma faute si vous êtes ici. »

Sara regarda autour d'elle. « Je ne vois pas en quoi vous êtes responsable de ce qui s'est passé… »

Ils marchaient tous les deux à l'extérieur. Il faisait frais, chose rare à Vegas. Quand Grissom vit que Sara frissonnait, car elle n'avait que ses vêtements trempés, il lui donna sa veste. Elle le gratifia d'un de ses sourires que Grissom aimait tant.

« Je suis responsable… J'aurais du faire le tour de la scène de crime avant de vous envoyer examiner ce bout de terrain. J'aurais du m'assurer que tout était sécurisé. Vous pouvez être certaine que l'officier qui se chargeait de sécuriser le terrain va passer un mauvais quart d'heure… » Il ajouta après une légère hésitation. « J'aurais du être la personne qui aurait passé près de la noyade… »

Sara fit non de la tête en même temps qu'elle le prononça. « Il ne sert à rien de regretter ce qui est arrivé. On ne peut rien changer à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit… Cependant, vous m'avez tout de même sauvé la vie. C'est vous qui m'avez vu dans l'eau et vous qui m'avez sorti. Sans votre intervention, je serais peut-être à la morgue du docteur Robins… » Elle lui fit encore un grand sourire.

« Et mon cœur serait avec vous… » murmura Grissom.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Sara.

Ils ne faisaient que discuter. Elle le remerciait de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui sauver. Elle lui disait que sans lui, elle serait sur une table, prête à être ouverte par le doc. Robins. Et lui, il lui avouait que son cœur serait avec elle à la morgue.

Grissom rougit de confusion. « Je … voulais dire que si vous étiez à la morgue, morte, mon cœur le serait également. »

Les deux experts s'arrêtèrent de marcher. Ils se tournèrent face à face. « Ai-je bien compris ? » balbutia Sara.

« Je crois que oui… » marmonna Grissom. Il eut un sourire, avant de rougir légèrement. Ce détail étonna profondément Sara.

« Vous rougissez… » ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire à voix haute. Elle glissa sa main sur la joue de son supérieur et alla frotter lentement cette magnifique barbe qu'elle avait toujours aimée.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment. Sara caressait lentement la joue de Grissom. Ce dernier se laissait faire. Habituellement, il se serait écarté ou… Les deux experts n'auraient jamais été assez proche pour qu'elle puisse lui toucher la joue. Cependant, tout avait changé maintenant.

Sara sentait son superviseur frissonner sous le contact. Grissom, en effet, éprouvait toutes sortes de sensations contradictoires. Il n'était pas à l'aise, mais en même temps, le contact de la main de Sara sur sa joue était agréable.

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un moment, puis, un taxi s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Les deux experts se séparèrent et s'éloignèrent rapidement. Sara embarqua dans le véhicule, mais remarqua avec surprise que Grissom embarquait également de l'autre côté. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il dit :

« Quelqu'un doit bien s'assurer que vous vous reposez… »

Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant le bloc appartement de Sara, Grissom en débarqua également. Quand elle ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans le bâtiment, il la suivit. Sara ne savait que penser de la situation. Est-ce qu'il savait quoi faire de « ça »?

Ils prirent l'ascenseur en silence, sans jamais échanger une parole. Quand Sara déverrouilla la porte de son appartement, elle lui offrit un café.

« D'accord. » fit-il.

En entrant dans l'appartement, Grissom se souvint la seule fois où il était venu ici. C'était quand elle avait été suspendu pour insubordination. Il avait voulu comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Elle lui avait confié les misères de son enfance et il l'avait écouté. Cependant, à ce moment, il avait simplement saisi la main de la jeune femme, pour lui montrer sa sympathie.

Cette nuit, Grissom avait compris qu'il en pouvait et ne devait plus attendre. S'il ne faisait rien, un autre prendrait sa place. Quand elle avait été avec Hank, il l'avait trompé. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'était plus ensemble. Mais s'il n'avait pas été un idiot, s'il n'avait pas trompé Sara, peut-être qu'ils auraient encore été ensemble aujourd'hui. Cette pensée serrait le cœur de Grissom. Et le prochain… Il serait le prochain.

Il voulait se rapprocher de Sara. Il n'était peut-être pas prêt à s'embarquer réellement dans une relation de couple, mais il était déterminé à devenir un ami, un confident. Ensuite, il pourrait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Lui prouver que désormais, il serait là pour elle et qu'il l'abandonnerait plus. Il pourrait l'aimer.

Sara, quand elle déposa ses clés sur la table dans l'entrée, sentit son cœur se serre au souvenir de la dernière venue de Grissom dans son appartement. Ce jour-là, elle avait eu désespérément besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Et c'était lui qui était venu. C'était lui qui avait risqué son travail pour la défendre, elle. Ce jour-là, elle avait senti qu'elle comptait, même juste un peu, pour lui.

Aujourd'hui lui prouvait encore qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlés de ce qu'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille, quand elle était encore secouée de ce qui venait de se passer. Sur le sol, près de cette piscine, il lui demandé de lui pardonner. Sara espérait qu'il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait dit, car oublier était une des facultés de Grissom.

« Je lui ai pardonné dès que j'ai compris qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie… » pensa-t-elle alors.

Elle posa sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer les cafés. Elle dit à Grissom de faire comme chez lui, ce qu'il n'hésitait pas à faire. En effet, Grissom s'approcha de la bibliothèque de Sara. Il effleura du doigt les titres des livres qu'elle contenait. Il se rendit qu'il avait, lui-même, lu plus du ¾ des livres qu'il y avait. Il savait que Sara aimait lire, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient les mêmes goûts.

« Voilà les cafés » dit Sara, en entrant dans la pièce, les mains chargées des deux tasses.

Elle les posa sur la table basse au milieu du salon et en prit une dans ses mains. Elle en prit une gorgée. Grissom regarda encore un instant le contenu de la bibliothèque avant de se retourner et prit sa tasse. Il but son café lentement, laissant le liquide chaud descendre le long de sa gorge. Son regard ne quittait pas le beau visage de Sara. Cette dernière s'en rendait à peine compte. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner sur elle-même, observant avec embarras le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce.

Quand Grissom comprit que Sara regardait autour d'elle, il fit de même. Il fut surpris du désordre qui régnait. Il avait toujours pensé que Sara était une personne ordonnée. Me que connaissait-il en réalité sur elle ?

Cependant, une boîte posée sur le sol attira son œil. Sur le carton, il était inscrit en gros « VAISELLE ». Il s'en approcha et constata qu'elle était remplie d'assiettes, de verres et de bols. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il y avait un peu partout d'autres boîtes du genre. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sara qui se mordait la lèvre, gênée.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda Grissom, inquiet.

« Eh… j'ai… j'ai remis ma démission à Ecklie. » dit-elle. Peut-être que l'information allait enfin le faire réagir.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Si Sara avait eu un qualificatif a trouvé pour décrire son humeur à cet instant, elle aurait probablement dit qu'il était choqué.

« Vous partez ? Quand ? »

Sara baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait pas en parler maintenant, mais il avait presque tout découvert.

« Dans deux semaines. »

« Vous auriez du m'en parler avant. » murmura-t-il faiblement.

Désormais, il était difficile de dire s'il était fâché, triste, inquiet ou encore choqué.

« Je… Je sais que j'aurais du… Mais en même temps, vous m'auriez prié de rester en me disant que le labo a besoin de moi et… » Elle eut un rire ironique. Mais derrière le rire se cachait les larmes.

« C'est vrai que le labo a besoin de vous. » commença Grissom. « Mais il n'y a pas que le labo qui a besoin de vous… Moi aussi. » Il murmura les derniers mots. Ça avait été dure pour lui de le dire, mais il l'avait fait.

« Pour vous ? » s'exclama Sara, outrée. « Pour vous ? Si je suis si essentielle à vous, pourquoi vous me repoussez ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes aussi taciturne, aussi méchant parfois avec moi ? » Elle avait une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, démontrant la sincérité de ses paroles. « Comment je peux vous croire ? Et puis, si je reste, vous allez être gentil avec moi pendant deux, trois semaines, un mois si je suis chanceuse et ensuite, vous allez encore m'oublier. Et je vais recommencer à souffrir. Et j'en ai assez ! »

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Grissom s'en voulait de la faire pleurer, mais encore plus qu'elle est si peu confiance en lui. Les choses devaient vraiment changer.

« Laissez-moi une chance, Sara. » Voyant qu'elle allait refuser, il la supplia presque. « S'il vous plait. »

« Savez-vous combien de fois je me suis dit que je devais vous laisser une chance ? » Elle ouvrit la bouche comme si elle allait continuer, mais elle se tut, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Donnez-moi une dernière chance. Si ça ne marche pas, parfait. Vous partez et vous n'entendez plus parler de moi. Si ça marche, vous restez avec moi. »

Sara soupira fortement. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que lui donner ce qu'il voulait était minable. Cependant, quand elle vit son air triste et torturé, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire : « Et si ça marchait ? »

« D'accord, Griss. Deux semaines, jusqu'à mon départ. Vous avez seulement deux semaines. »

Deux semaines ? C'était court, mais sans doute suffisant. Deux semaines ? C'était seulement quatorze jours.

Grissom n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

NDA : Je pensais faire seulement deux chapitres, mais j'ai changé d'idée. Finalement, il y aura quatorze chapitres supplémentaires. Un pour chaque jour que Griss a pour conquérir Sara.

On oublie pas les reviews !

Marguerite06

P.S. Le prochain chap. que je publierai sera pour Boum !


	3. Jour 1: Présence

Sara bailla, sans même essayer de se cacher. Depuis que Grissom lui avait demandé une dernière chance, le silence s'était installé entre eux. Ils avaient continués à boire leurs cafés en silence. Sara avait évité le regard de Griss, préférant regarder ailleurs. Elle sentait bien les deux yeux de son patron fixés sur elle, mais elle faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Grissom comprit que Sara devait être épuisée. Après tout, elle avait failli se noyer et toutes les émotions en lien avec cet événement, ça tire beaucoup d'énergie.

« Vous voulez aller dormir ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Sara bailla derechef et son regard revint sur Grissom. Elle finit son café et posa sa tasse vide sur la table basse. Elle fit signe à Grissom qu'elle voulait éclaircir un point avant.

« Je voudrais qu'on règle une chose avant. »

Griss fit signe à la jeune femme de poursuivre. « Le Griss que je connaissais à San Francisco me manque. Celui avec qui je sortais, qui m'emmenait au restaurant… Celui que je tutoyais et que j'appelais Gil… Je ne vous demande pas d'être lui à nouveau. Je comprends que la situation a changée, mais… »

Grissom eut un sourire. « Tu peux m'appeler Gil et me tutoyer… »

« Et pour le labo ? » s'enquit Sara, étonnée de la réponse de son superviseur.

« Comme tu veux. » répondit-il.

« Très bien, Gil » fit Sara, s'amusant à exagérer le Gil.

Malgré elle, elle bailla encore et Grissom comprit que la jeune femme était vraiment épuisée. « Je devrais peut-être rentrer… » murmura-t-il.

En réalité, il aurait préféré rester, mais il ne savait pas comment Sara allait le prendre. Il était peut-être trop tôt pour qu'il reste pendant qu'elle dort, non ?

Il fut surpris de voir Sara faire non de la tête. Elle voulait qu'il reste, visiblement. Alors, sans se poser plus de questions, il allait rester. Près d'elle, pour elle.

Elle se coucha dans son lit et lui alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, dans un coin de la chambre. Il aurait pu s'endormir, mais il préférait observer le visage endormi de Sara.

----------------------------------------------------------

Une bonne odeur de bacon réveilla Sara. Elle jeta un œil à son cadran. 20H37. Elle allait commencer à travailler dans quelques heures. Elle ne devait pas être en retard. Elle était désormais totalement réveillée.

Elle se leva et entreprit de se vêtir sans accorder plus d'importance à l'odeur de bacon. Parfois, les odeurs venaient des voisins. Seulement, elle ne pensa pas que les autres ne mangeaient pas à cette heure et qu'elle faisait partie des rares personnes à vivre la nuit et à dormir le jour. Donc, à petit-déjeuner le soir.

Elle finit de s'habiller et entra dans sa cuisine. Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand elle vit Grissom dos à elle, occupé à faire cuire quelque chose dans la poêle. Ce dernier se retourna et échappa la poêle qu'il tenait à la main. Sa peau entra en contact avec le métal chaud, brûlant légèrement sa main. Grissom poussa un cri de douleur.

« Je suis désolée ! » s'exclama Sara.

Sans attendre, elle prit une mitaine et récupéra l'outil de cuisine sur le sol. Elle le reposa sur le four et s'éloigna vers sa salle de bain pour s'occuper de la brûlure de Gil. Elle revint vers lui et vit qu'il faisait couler de l'eau froide sur la blessure.

« Je suis vraiment désolée ! » répéta Sara.

Elle s'occupa de la brûlure de Grissom de façon efficace. Elle était proche de ce dernier, mais elle arrivait à se concentrer et à faire abstraction au reste. Cependant, Grissom… Il sentait que Sara était près de lui et il ferma les yeux. Il inspira profondément, cherchant à se souvenir de ce moment. Certaines mèches bouclées de Sara lui chatouillait le visage et son odeur parfumée à la pêche emplissait ses narines. C'était … parfait comme moment.

Quand Sara eut fini de placer le pansement autour de la main gauche de Griss, elle releva la tête. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il la regardait dans les yeux. L'experte tenait toujours sa main entre les siennes, mais elle regardait son patron dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses magnifiques yeux bleus, comme l'océan, qui l'attirait depuis la première fois qu'elle les avait rencontrés.

Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un moment, n'osant pas briser cet instant qui semblait si parfait. Inconsciemment, ils approchaient chacun le visage l'un de l'autre, se rapprochant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Désormais, les deux savaient ce qui allait se passer. C'était bien trop prévisible, bien entendu.

Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se frôler pour la première fois, quelque part dans l'appartement, une sonnerie retentit. Le moment était fini, brisé et remis à plus tard. Du moins, c'était ce qu'espérait Grissom, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son portable qui sonnait plus loin.

Il le ramassa sans ménagement et répondit « Grissom. » avec un ton où ressortait toute sa frustration envers son interlocuteur, qui avait troublé un moment précieux.

« Bonjour Gil, c'est Jim. On a un corps. »

Grissom poussa un grognement de frustration. « Je suppose qu'il y a des insectes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, en fait, le mort est le frère de l'homme trouvé mort hier dans la grosse maison. Tu sais, l'enquête sur laquelle tu travaillais avant de la mettre de côté pour Sara. Ça te dis quelque chose ? » fit Brass, ironiquement.

Il entendit seulement le soupir poussé par Griss. « Je suppose que je te dérange ? »

« Je me demande comment tu as pu le deviner Jim… »

« Tu n'es pas chez toi ? » s'enquit Jim. « J'ai essayé le fixe, mais ça n'a rien donné. »

Grissom ne souhaitait pas que tous sachent qu'il était chez Sara et qu'il avait passé la journée chez elle. Aussi se retint-il de dire qu'il y était là, même s'il s'agissait de Jim.

« En effet, je ne suis pas chez moi. »

« Tu es chez elle ? »

« Écoute Jim, tu m'appelles pour le corps ou pour connaître ma vie privée ? » demanda Grissom, énervé.

« Un peu des deux ? »

« Jim… » fit Grissom, sur un ton désapprobateur.

« D'accord, d'accord. Alors tu viens t'occuper du corps ou j'appelle Catherine ? »

« Appelle Cath. » répondit aussitôt Grissom, surprenant énormément son ami.

« Très bien Gil. À ce soir, alors. »

Grissom raccrocha sans dire au revoir à Jim. Il retourna dans la cuisine et vit l'air sur le visage de Sara. Elle avait entendu sa conversation, il était prêt à le jurer.

« J'ai préparé du café, des rôties et… du bacon pour ton déjeuner. » dit-il en montrant de la main le comptoir où l'assiette, la tasse et la poêle traînaient encore. « Je me disais que tu aurais faim quand tu te réveillerais, alors… »

Sara lui fit un grand sourire, un de ceux que Griss préférait. Habituellement, elle n'adressait ce sourire qu'à Greg et Nick, ce qui rendait Grissom profondément jaloux, mais aujourd'hui, il était pour lui. À cette pensée, le cœur de Griss se gonfla de joie.

« Merci Gil. » le remercia-t-elle en remplissant sa tasse et en mangeant ses rôties. Elle commença à manger son déjeuner, tout en le regardant et en lui adressant des sourires. Grissom s'accouda au comptoir et observa l'élue de son cœur. Il nota tous, jusqu'au mouvement de sa mâchoire pour déchiqueter la nourriture dans sa bouche et même la façon dont elle déglutissait. Tous.

Quand elle eut terminée, elle excusa de nouveau pour la brûlure et Grissom agita la main pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Il regarda l'heure, triste de constater qu'il devait y aller.

« Je dois aller travailler. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles. Même si c'est juste pour me dire que tu vas dormir un peu… Demain matin, je viens te chercher à dix heures. Sois prête, Sara. »

Il allait sortir et Sara le remercia de ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Grissom lui sourit et dit :

« On fait son possible pour ceux qu'on aime, Sara. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ou même de comprendre le sens de ses paroles, il sortit de l'appartement. La porte se referme derrière lui et il inspira profondément. Avait-il réellement dit ce qu'il croyait avoir dit ?

Sara resta figée un moment, incapable de bouger. Grissom avait-il vraiment dit ce qu'elle crut comprendre ?

En fin de compte, peut-être que ça marcherait. Après tout, toute à l'heure, ils avaient failli s'embrasser. Pourraient-ils un jour être ensemble ?

Peut-être.

Sûrement.

Sans aucun doute.

Pourquoi pas ? se demanda Sara.

Elle ferma les yeux, se souvenant de la présence qu'elle avait sentie à ses côtés durant la nuit. Sur ses bons souvenirs, elle s'endormit.

_Voilà. Le troisième chap. de Accident fâcheux. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si oui, j'aimerais avoir des reviews. Sinon, bah, tant pis !_

_Le prochain chap. sera peut-être pour Boum, peut-être pour Vive les Enfants ! Je verrai avec mon inspiration, comme toujours. _

_Bonne fin de semaine à tous !_

_Marguerite06_


	4. Jour 2: Sortie Surprise

_Bonne lecture de cette suite de Accident fâcheux ! Je sais que je semble travailler plus sur des one-shot que sur mes autres fics, mais ce n'est qu'une impression. En tout cas, voilà la suite !_

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom farfouilla dans les feuilles posées sur son bureau. Il devait trouver ce foutu numéro de téléphone. Il bougea sans faire attention les dossiers sur son bureau, quand il trouva finalement le bout de papier qu'il l'aiderait peut-être à conquérir le cœur de la femme qu'il aimait.

Dire que quelques jours plus tôt, il se serait traité de fou de faire tout ce qu'il cherchait à faire pour lui prouver que rester auprès de lui était ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais la voir, dans l'eau, près de la noyade l'avait réveillé et il s'était juré à cet instant qu'il ferait tout pour l'avoir. Quand il lui avait fait les techniques de réanimation, il avait réalisé qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans elle. Non qu'il l'ignorait, mais cette épreuve lui avait prouvé. Et désormais, il lui semblait impossible de faire un pas sans qu'elle soit à ses côtés et qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Il composa rapidement le numéro et discuta avec son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il souhaitait faire à son ami et quand il lui dit qu'il souhaitait amener une amie avec lui, ce dernier s'exclama :

« Pour séduire une femme, il y a des endroits mieux que ça. Les restaurants et les cinémas, tu sais ! »

« Très drôle Jeff, mais je suis sérieux. Et je ne veux pas la séduire, il s'agit d'une collègue qui rêve de visiter la ferme aux cadavres depuis des années. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Tout de même, c'est extrêmement rare que tu emmènes des visiteurs avec toi, encore plus des femmes. À quelle heure prévois-tu venir avec ta copine ? »

Grissom comprit par le ton que Jeff avait employé qu'il ne le lâcherait pas avec ça. Jeff continuerait à rire légèrement de lui à propos de Sara, il le sentait. Il espérait seulement que durant leur visite, il ne serait pas désagréable.

« Vers onze heures, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Au bout de la ligne, il était certain que Jeff souriait. « Bien… Mais dis-moi, est-ce l'experte dont tu m'as parlé ? Celle qui était à San Francisco ? Sara, je crois ? »

Grissom n'osa pas répondre et raccrocha précipitamment en disant seulement à son ami : « Bye Jeff, à tout à l'heure. » Ce fut en fin de compte une très bonne idée. Car au moment où il posait son portable sur son bureau, Brass entrait dans la pièce.

« J'ai amené l'officier de policier chargé de sécuriser le périmètre de la maison d'hier soir. Il t'attend dans la salle de repos, comme tu l'avais demandé. Mais sois doux avec lui; Catherine et moi, on lui a déjà parlé… » Dit-il avec un sourire.

Grissom acquiesça. Brass agissait avec Sara comme si elle était sa fille. Ce qui lui était arrivé la veille avait dû le mettre en colère. Quant à Catherine… Elle semblait parfois ne pas aimer la brunette, mais ce n'était qu'en apparence et ça, Grissom le savait très bien. Elle avait sûrement terroriser le policier. Après tout, elle avait, elle aussi, été victime, une fois, d'une sécurisation mal faite. Le gars l'avait attaqué et elle avait été blessé à la joue. Elle était restée sur les nerfs pendant un moment.

Le superviseur sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Quand il entra, il vit que Nick et Greg "discutait" avec le policier fautif. Ils se tournèrent vers leur patron quand celui-ci entra. D'un geste de la main, il leur fit signe de sortir et de le laisser seul avec l'officier. Nick et Greg ne dirent pas un mot, mais ils lancèrent un dernier regard au policier avant de partir. Ce dernier, nerveux baissa la tête.

Il avait entendu parler de l'étrange relation entre Grissom et Sara. Tout le monde disait qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux avant l'arrivée dans l'équipe de nuit de la jeune femme. Il avait aussi entendu dire qu'ils s'aimaient, mais que Grissom n'osait pas agir, parce qu'il était simplement coincé. L'officier Hunt déglutit profondément quand il vit Grissom relever la tête vers lui, un éclat de fureur brillant dans ses yeux.

Ça allait barder…

----------------------------------------------------------

Satisfait, Grissom ressortit de la salle de repos sans un mot. Il jeta un regard à sa montre; le service était terminé. Il devait rentrer chez lui, se changer, manger un morceau et ensuite, il irait chercher Sara pour l'emmener à la ferme aux cadavres.

En entrant dans sa maison, il lança sa veste sur le fauteuil du salon sans plus de cérémonie. Il se prit quelques vêtements et alla se doucher. Ensuite, il se prépara rapidement un déjeuner et mangea, bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit. Il n'avait qu'une envie; retrouver Sara. Il fallait aussi préciser qu'il était assez nerveux. Sara aimerait-elle la sortie ? Feraient-ils une belle visite ? Comment ça se passerait ?

Vers dix heures moins le quart, il quitta son appartement pour se rendre chez Sara.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara s'était levée depuis plus de quatre heures. Elle avait pris une douche, puis elle s'était lancée dans une grande opération de ménage dans son appartement. Du ménage… Ha ! Une chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis un moment, mais qui faisait toujours du bien. Pendant une seconde, elle s'apprêta à sortir une boîte de carton pour emballer des livres, mais elle se retint. Devait-elle faire ses boîtes ou non ? Elle ignorait encore si ça marcherait entre elle et Griss. Si oui… Si ça marchait peut-être irait-elle vivre chez Grissom ?

« Une minute Sidle ! Réfléchis. Il est plus sage de faire les boîtes… Que ça marche ou non, le nouveau locataire va venir emménager dans moins de deux semaines… » pensa Sara. Elle décida de faire ses boîtes. Vers neuf heures, elle mangea un morceau et alla se préparer. Après tout, Grissom arriverait dans moins d'une heure et elle se devait d'être prête.

À dix heures pile, on sonna à la porte. Sara alla ouvrir la porte, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle fit signe à Grissom d'entrer, mais ce dernier fit plutôt comprendre à Sara qu'ils devaient partir immédiatement. Le brunette fronça les sourcils et Grissom dut s'expliquer.

« Nous avons environ quarante-cinq minutes de voiture à faire. À cette heure, il est possible qu'il y est un peu de trafic. Je ne voudrais pas que nous soyons en retard à votre surprise. » La mention de la surprise convainquit Sara. Elle saisit son sac à main et prit sa veste. Les deux experts partirent alors.

----------------------------------------------------------

Pour le bien de la surprise, Grissom avait obligé Sara à mettre un bandeau sur ses yeux.

« Est-ce qu'on est presque arrivé ? » demanda Sara pour la centième fois. Grissom esquissa un sourire, mais ne répondit pas.

« Gil ? » s'exclama Sara, soudain inquiète. Par contre, elle sentit que la personne à ses côtés riait. « Gil ? Arrête, t'es pas drôle ! »

« Oui, on est presque arrivé. » répondit Griss, tout souriant.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés l'appartement de la jeune femme, ils avaient discutés de choses et d'autres. Mais dès qu'il avait dit à Sara qu'elle devait mettre le bandeau, elle avait perdu le sourire. Elle avait fait la moue pendant un moment avant de recommencer à parler avec son patron.

« Enfin ! » s'écria Sara avec joie. « Je peux enlever le bandeau maintenant ? »

Le sourire de Grissom s'élargit encore plus. Elle était adorable, tout simplement adorable. « Non, pas tant qu'on est pas arrivé et que je ne te le dis pas. » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et rouspétant un peu. Au fond, elle était touchée. Vraiment touchée.

C'était une des premières fois qu'un homme montrait autant d'attention et qu'il essayait autant de la courtiser. Sara était tombée dans les filets de Griss depuis bien longtemps, mais c'était si bon de le voir s'évertuer à lui faire plaisir. C'était… magique. Elle s'était juré de le faire attendre et de lui faire donner le plus d'efforts possible pour lui prouver ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle devait se l'avouer : elle voulait voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller pour elle.

« On arrive dans environ cinq minutes. » annonça Grissom. Sara ne dit rien, mais elle sentit que la voiture s'engageait dans un tournant et sans doute aussi sur une route raboteuse, comment elle pouvait le sentir avec les soubresauts du véhicule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de son côté s'ouvrait, après qu'elle est entendu celle de Griss s'ouvrir également. Au loin, elle entendit une voix.

« Si c'est pas mon vieil ami Gil ! » Elle ne connaissait pas la personne qui parlait, mais elle semblait se rapprocher.

« Salut Jeff, je te présente Sara. » Sara leva la main et l'agita pour saluer quelqu'un qu'elle ne voyait même pas.

« Je vois… » fit le "Jeff".

« Griss… Je voudrais voir, si c'est possible… » l'implora Sara. Dans un éclat de rire, Grissom approcha et enleva le bandeau cachant les yeux de Sara.

La jeune femme se leva et regarda autour d'elle. À ses côtés, il y avait Grissom, exactement comme à leur départ. Devant elle, il y avait un autre homme, plus grand. Ses cheveux bruns étaient dressés en pic partout sur sa tête, lui donnant un style rebelle. Ses vêtements, à la dernière mode, étaient ajustés, juste assez pour laisser deviner des muscles entretenus. Amusée, Sara lui jeta un regard que Grissom ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Alors, Sara tourna la tête et vit une grande affiche. La ferme aux cadavres. Griss l'avait amené à la ferme aux cadavres ! Elle se tourna vers Griss et ne put réfréner un élan de joie soudain. Elle le prit dans ses bras, rapidement, juste pour partager son bonheur. Mais rapidement, elle le relâcha confuse. « Merci Griss ! C'est tellement gentil ! »

Grissom aurait voulu la retenir dans ses bras, mais il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait qu'elle s'était éloignée vers Jeff pour lui serrer la main et se présenter officiellement.

Grissom avait un large sourire, une première depuis plusieurs mois. En les regardant simplement comme ça, Jeff sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre eux qu'une simple amitié ou camaraderie. Il avait vu le trouble que les deux avaient ressentis quand Sara avait pris Griss dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas une gêne normale, comme si Sara avait étreint un ami et qu'elle n'aurait pas du. C'était plutôt comme si ce geste cachait une proximité plus grande ou au contraire, un si grand écart qui commençait à se rétrécir. C'était si … ambigu !

Jeff ignora ses impressions. Il désigna de la main le chemin que Griss connaissait par cœur et menait au début de la visite. Il les regarda marcher sur le petit chemin de terre boueux, à cause des récentes pluies et il ne put s'empêcher de froncer un sourcil. Il fut vraiment étonné de voir la main de Gil se placer dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Elle ne sembla pas réagir, comme si elle y était parfaitement habituée ou qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Les deux experts s'éloignèrent jusqu'à ce que Jeff ne puisse plus les voir. Il se détourna alors du chemin pour se rendre au bâtiment non loin.

Il ne comprendrait jamais Grissom.

----------------------------------------------------------

La journée avait été bien chargé, quoi que qu'agréable. Griss et Sara avaient visités la ferme aux cadavres tranquillement, en discutant. Ensuite, ils étaient repartis en remerciant chaleureusement Jeff de sa gentillesse. Ils avaient choisis un restaurant végétarien et ils avaient été dînés. Vers trois heures, ils étaient de retour à Vegas. Ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord d'aller chez Sara. Rendus là, Sara avait proposé une bière, ainsi qu'un film. Les deux experts s'étaient mis d'accord sur _Retour vers le futur_, le premier. C'était un film qu'ils aimaient bien tous les deux.

Au début, ils étaient chacun à leur bout du canapé, n'osant pas être trop près de l'autre. au fur et à mesure que le film avançait, ils se rapprochaient lentement l'un de l'autre. Un peu après la moitié du film, Sara avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Grissom. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle s'était endormie et elle avait glissé dans ses bras. Grissom l'avait tenu tendrement contre lui. Rapidement, il tomba lui aussi endormi.

Quelques heures plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux. Il était près de neuf heures. Merde ! Il allait être en retard s'il ne partait pas immédiatement. Il se leva délicatement, ne souhaitant pas réveiller Sara qui dormait toujours contre lui. Elle maugréa légèrement, mais elle ne semblait pas se réveiller. Il ramassa rapidement ses choses et se dirigea vers la porte, mais il s'arrêta vite.

Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, comme un voleur.

Il se tourna vers le salon, où la silhouette endormie de Sara était toujours sur le canapé. Il revint sur ses pas et écrivit rapidement un mot qu'il laissa bien en vu sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Ensuite, il se retourna au salon où il déposa un baiser sur le front à Sara. « Bye Sara… Je reviens vite. » dit-il, même s'il savait qu'elle était endormie et qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas.

Et il partit, le cœur plus léger.

----------------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, Sara se réveilla, courbaturée. Elle ne devrait jamais s'endormir sur le canapé, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Elle se rendit compte, soudain, qu'elle était seule. Griss était parti. Pendant un instant, elle pensa qu'il l'avait abandonné, mais elle baissa les yeux sur l'heure sur le vidéo.

11 H 52

Ho… Il était seulement parti travailler. Elle se sentit respirer un peu mieux. En baillant, elle se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine, où elle trouva le papier que Griss lui avait laissé.

_Sara, _

_Je suis parti travailler. Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Tu étais si mignonne pendant que tu dormais…_

_Gil_

_P.S. N'oublie pas que tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand ! _

Sara eut un sourire avant de saisir son téléphone.

Voilà pour le quatrième chap. de Accident fâcheux ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si oui, une review ! Sinon.. Bah tant pis, c'est vous qui avez perdu votre temps à me lire !!!

_MarG_

_P.S. Bonne semaine ! _


	5. Jour 3: Découverte

Hey !

Voici le 5e chapitre de Accident fâcheux, que j'ai essayé d'écrire pendant longtemps. Malheureusement, l'inspiration ne venait pas vraiment alors pardonnez-moi s'il n'est pas parfait. Je tiens à remercier Nanou pour les idées qu'elle m'a donnée. S'il y a quelqu'un à remercier, c'est bien elle. Car franchement, je me demandais si je ne devais pas abandonner cette fic, faute d'idées…

Coucou spécial à Nath. Je sais que tu aimes bien cette fic, alors je me dois de la continuer pour toi !

Et aussi à Julie, comme toujours, pour la merveilleuse correction !

Bonne lecture à tous !

P.S. Le 4e chap. de 10 Commandements est en cours d'écriture.

----------------------------------------------------------

Il l'avait vuplus de six heures plus tôt, mais elle lui manquait déjà. Il s'en sentait d'ailleurs un peu bête. Jamais quelque chose ne lui avait été assez essentiel dans sa vie - et encore moins quelqu'un ! - pour qu'il puisse ressentir si puissamment ce vide au fond de son cœur. Ce gouffre effrayant qui semblait avoir pris place en lui lorsqu'il était loin de Sara. Comme si la peur de la perdre, additionné au temps qu'il avait passé avec elle ses derniers jours, rendait sa présence encore plus nécessaire à ses côtés. Et ce, chaque jour.

Jamais dans sa vie, Grissom n'avait eu aussi peur de faire un faux pas. Depuis deux jours, il se demandait comment passer le temps avec Sara sans l'ennuyer ou faire quelque chose qui lui déplairait. Il avait sans cesse l'impression de marcher sur des coquilles d'œufs, une sensation qu'il avait toujours détesté et qu'il détestait encore énormément. C'était comme si chacun de ses gestes avait une importance bien plus grande qu'à l'habitude. Comme si chaque parole pouvait être mal interprétée ou mal comprise.

Son esprit dérivait bien souvent vers Sara pendant son travail, mais jamais autant que durant les derniers jours. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait son sourire éclatant de vitalité et ses yeux rieurs, pleins de vie. C'était un peu la preuve qu'il réussissait ce qu'il entreprenait, qu'il arrivait à la rendre heureuse. Un espoir, même petit, qu'elle aimait sa présence au point de vouloir aller plus loin avec lui…

Aller plus loin ! Comme si Sara pouvait être incertaine ! Comme si Sara pouvait douter de ses sentiments pour lui ! Il savait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait réellement, mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait satisfaire ses envies, se creuser les méninges pour lui plaire… Tout tenter pour la séduire et la garder à ses côtés. Grissom était prêt, pour Sara, à tout tenter pour pouvoir enfin l'aimer.

« Grissom ? » La voix de Greg sortit l'entomologiste de sa rêverie. Il sursauta légèrement et se rendit compte, avec embarras, qu'il fixait le mur depuis un bon dix minutes. Griss tourna la tête vers son jeune employé, essayant d'empêcher le feu, qui semblait le brûler, de gagner ses joues. « Oui, Greg ? » s'enquit le superviseur.

« Vous sembliez ailleurs. Tout va bien ? » Grissom hocha la tête, tout en tournant légèrement vers les autres. Nick l'observait avec curiosité et Catherine avec inquiétude. « J'étais… perdu dans mes pensées. » marmonna-t-il, en se levant. Il s'avança vers la porte de la pièce, alors que ses trois collègues le regardaient toujours.

« Où allez-vous Griss ? » demanda Nick. Gil se tourna brusquement vers eux. Il se sentait bizarre. Il avait même l'impression d'avoir une légère nausée, comme s'il allait être malade. Il avait pensé que prendre l'air lui ferait du bien, mais il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il n'avait rien dit aux autres. « Je vais prendre l'air… Je reviens bientôt. » Et il sortit de la pièce.

« Depuis qu'il a sauvé Sara, on dirait qu'il est préoccupé. » murmura Nick, en regardant Griss s'éloigner plus loin dans le couloir.

Grissom se rendit à l'extérieur, dans la noirceur totale de la nuit et s'assit sur un banc. Il posa son visage entre ses mains et inspira profondément. Il ignorait comment il se sentait. Il était juste chamboulé par tout ce qu'il ressentait envers Sara. Ses pensées dérivaient constamment vers elle et son cœur se serrait à la simple pensée que si elle n'avait pas frôlé la noyade, elle aurait quitté Las Vegas.

Mais là, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Maintenant, il devait se concentrer sur son travail.

Peut-être que l'appeler l'aiderait à le calmer, mais aussi à l'oublier momentanément ?

Sans trop réfléchir, il saisit son portable. Elle dormait peut-être. Elle serait peut-être furieuse qu'il l'ait appelé. Pour l'instant, tout ça lui importait peu. Pour l'instant, l'important, pour lui, c'était simplement d'entendre sa voix. Il composa alors ce numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, son numéro à elle.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara s'était effondrée dans son lit depuis quelques minutes. Elle était épuisée et se disait qu'elle méritait bien quelques heures de sommeil avant de revoir Griss. Elle ignorait ce qu'il avait prévu pour la journée à venir, mais elle avait vraiment hâte de le découvrir. En fermant les yeux, elle eut l'impression de revoir le visage souriant de Grissom pendant qu'il visitait la ferme aux cadavres. Ou encore d'entendre son rire alors qu'il riait au restaurant. Ha…

Quelle belle journée ils avaient passés ensemble !

Elle glissait lentement vers les méandres du sommeil quand son portable sonna sur sa table de chevet. Elle se redressa vivement et ouvrit sa lampe de chevet. Elle ne regarda pas l'identifiant et répondit aussitôt. « Sidle. »

« Sara, c'est… » Elle reconnut immédiatement son interlocuteur et le coupa. « Gil. » dit-elle. Un sourire se mua sur ses lèvres. Habituellement, elle aurait été furieuse d'être dérangée alors qu'elle s'endormait. Mais là, il s'agissait de Gil, l'homme qui faisait tout pour devenir son ami, et prochainement (elle l'espérait franchement) son amant.

« Je… J'avais besoin de… euh… entendre ta voix. » avoua Gil avec maladresse. « J'espère que je ne te dérange pas… »

Il ne savait pas très bien ce qui l'avait pris de téléphoner chez Sara, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il devait en assumer les conséquences. « J'allais dormir, » répondit Sara. Grissom se mordit la lèvre, regrettant d'avoir appeler. Il savait que Sara avait un sommeil léger et que son sommeil venait durement.

« Ho… »

« Mais tu ne me déranges pas ! » s'exclama Sara, pour le rassurer.

« Ha… D'accord. Je me demandais… ce que tu avais prévu aujourd'hui… » balbutia Griss. Habituellement, c'était quand il était en face de Sara qu'il avait du mal à s'exprimer, maintenant, elle lui faisait le même effet même au téléphone !

« Je n'ai rien de prévu, » L'entente de ces mots fit sourire Grissom, mais la suite le lui fit perdre. « Mais tu devrais peut-être dormir un peu… Dans les derniers jours, tu as peu dormi. Tu mérites bien un peu de repos, non ? » Sara se doutait du désappointement que devait ressentir Grissom. Après tout, il voulait la persuader de rester auprès de lui, à Las Vegas. Ce ne devait pas être pour la laisser lui faire perdre une journée. Il avait aussi sans doute peur qu'elle refuse, ou qu'elle ait fait son choix sans possible retour en arrière… Et c'était compréhensible.

« He… » Gil hésitait réellement. Que dire ? Que faire ? C'était comme si elle lui annonçait qu'elle n'était plus intéressée à faire des sorties avec lui. Peut-être qu'il l'ennuyait ? Et si elle ne voulait plus de lui ? Elle devait avoir changé d'avis et elle essayait de trouver une façon gentille de le dire. Sans aucun doute. Il avait lamentablement échoué… et ce, bien avant l'échéance.

« D'accord.. Je… heu… comprends. On se verra ce soir au travail. Bonne journée Sara. » Griss, désespéré, pour ne pas dire détruit, allait raccrocher lorsque la voix de Sara se fit entendre de nouveau. « Gil ! Attends ! » Gil regagna son sourire et reporta le portable à son oreille.

« Oui ? » s'enquit, plein d'espoir.

« On pourrait… peut-être se voir cet après-midi ? Juste avant le service ? » proposa la jeune femme, sentant l'enthousiasme dans le ton de Gil.

« D'accord. Je passe te prendre vers trois heures, cet après-midi ? » répondit l'entomologiste. Sara confirma et Grissom raccrocha, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres. Il leva les yeux et son regard se porta sur l'horizon, plus loin au dessus des arbres. Le jour commençait à se lever et une douce lumière rosée commençait à éclairer le ciel. Aujourd'hui, un magnifique soleil tiendrait sa place dans le ciel et ce serait une belle journée. Grissom en était persuadé, car la journée commençait bien.

Très bien même…

----------------------------------------------------------

Griss entra de nouveau dans le labo après avoir apprécier le spectacle qui se tenait à l'extérieur. Il avait toujours aimé le lever du soleil. Il s'agissait d'un de ses moments préférés de la journée. Voir le début du jour lui avait toujours apporté une certaine paix, l'avait toujours calmé quand il était anxieux. Le lever du soleil était comme une promesse que la journée à venir serait peut-être meilleure que celle qui venait de se terminer. Alors, pour Gil, travailler de nuit avait toujours été comme une bénédiction, car, souvent durant la nuit, il sortait à l'extérieur ou regardait simplement par la fenêtre pour voir ne serait-ce que deux minutes de ce spectacle unique…

Quand il entra dans la pièce où se trouvait encore Nick et Cath, cette dernière le regarda d'une façon étrange. « Quoi ? » fit-il en s'assoyant face aux deux experts. Cath laissa échapper un espèce de rire et leva légèrement les yeux au ciel. « On dirait un adolescent qui vient d'avoir la confirmation d'une fille pour son premier rendez-vous. » Gil haussa les épaules de se re-concentrer sur son travail.

Nick et Cath échangèrent un regard amusé avant de reprendre les faits depuis le début…

Grissom rentra directement chez lui après le travail. Il prit une douche et ensuite, il alla se coucher. Le sommeil prit un moment à venir, car il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il ferait dans les prochains jours avec Sara. Il devait avouer qu'il était un peu à court d'idée, mais il prendrait un jour à la fois… espérant que ce serait suffisant pour la garder avec lui.

----------------------------------------------------------

On cogna à la porte de l'appartement de Sara à trois heures pile. Sara était prête depuis environ dix minutes. Elle se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la porte. C'était Grissom, bien évidemment.

« Puis-je entrer ? » demanda-t-il en tendant à Sara un délicat bouquet de marguerites. La jeune femme les saisit et ne put s'empêcher de les approcher de son nez pour sentir leur délicieux parfum.

« Je… heu… Merci Gil. » Il entra dans l'appartement, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. Sara répondit à son sourire et alla chercher un vase. Elle le remplit d'eau fraîche et y plongea les fleurs. Elle posa ensuite le vase sur la table à manger, ajoutant ainsi une petite touche de décoration à la pièce. Elle revint ensuite vers Grissom et posa ses mains sur les hanches.

« Programme de l'après-midi ? » s'enquit-elle en étudiant la tenue de Griss. Il était habillé un peu comme elle; jean et t-shirt. Rien qui lui donnait un indice sur leur destination…

« Une marche au bord du lac Mead ? » proposa Grissom en joignant ses mains devant lui. Il eut la joie de voir Sara acquiescer.

Les deux experts quittèrent rapidement l'appartement de Sara et se rendirent à la voiture de Griss. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Sara en apercevant un chien dans la voiture de son patron ! Elle s'arrêta net à quelques pas de la voiture. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine, et en pointant du doigt le chien.

« Sara, je te présente Hank, mon chien. » dit Grissom en ouvrant la portière. Le chien descendit de la voiture et s'approcha de Sara. Elle recula légèrement, car elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les chiens, surtout ceux de cette grosseur. Mais la bête s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme et tendit son museau pour la sentir. Sara se laissa faire et le chien se coucha à ses pieds, en soumission totale. Sara, désormais plus en confiance, se pencha et flatta doucement le chien qui se roula sur le ventre pour quémander plus de caresses.

Voir Sara si bien avec Hank fit énormément plaisir à Grissom. « J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait le promener… si tu veux bien. » La brunette se releva en adressant un magnifique à Grissom. « Avec joie. »

Les deux experts et Hank embarquèrent dans la voiture et Grissom les conduisit au parc aux alentours du lac Mead. Une fois arrivés, Griss attacha Hank à sa laisse et guida Sara sur un petit chemin sur le bord du lac. Ils ne parlaient presque pas, trop perdus dans la contemplation du décors qui se présentait à eux. Soudainement, un rire d'enfant retentit derrière eux et Grissom et Sara se retournèrent.

Devant leurs yeux se tenait une petite famille qui s'installait sur un drap, désirant visiblement faire un petit pique-nique. La mère s'occupait du plus jeune, une petite fille d'un an, tout au plus. Le père sortit deux cannes à pêches et entraîna son fils avec lui plus près du lac, pour lui apprendre visiblement. Il s'agissait d'une belle scène et d'un magnifique moment de bonheur. Sara et Grissom détournèrent les yeux, presque mal à l'aise d'avoir « espionné » la famille.

Griss et Sara recommencèrent à marcher, ne parlant toujours pas. Ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées. C'est qu'en voyant cette joyeuse famille, toute heureuse, ils s'étaient demandés s'ils auraient, eux aussi, l'opportunité d'avoir, un jour, des enfants. Tout ça reposait sur ce qui se passait maintenant et Gil savait pertinemment que si Sara ne restait pas, il n'aurait jamais de famille, car il ne laisserait jamais une autre femme entrer dans son cœur comme Sara avait pu le faire.

Soudain, Sara brisa le silence qui s'étendait entre eux.

« Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment parlé de ta famille, Gil. » dit Sara, souhaitant encourager son patron à en dire un peu plus sur sa famille.

Grissom regarda les vagues qui agitaient l'eau, perdu dans ses pensées. Que pouvait-il dire à Sara ? Sa famille n'était certes pas aussi chaotique que la sienne, mais elle était tout de même particulière.

« Si je n'en ai jamais parlé, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire… » Il étudia le visage de Sara. Elle ne voulait pas de cette réponse, visiblement et s'attendait à ce qu'il n'ajoute rien. Mais il poursuivit. « Mais si ça t'intéresse, je peux quand même t'en parler. » Le visage de Sara s'illumina d'un magnifique sourire. Ils firent encore quelques pas et se retrouvèrent sur un petit pont qui surmontait un petit ruisseau connecté au lac. Grissom s'arrêta alors et s'appuya sur la barrière devant lui. Sara fit de même.

« Premièrement Sara, je suis enfant unique. Mes parents se sont séparés quand j'avais cinq ans. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de mon père jusqu'à mes quinze ans, quand j'ai appris qu'il était décédé dans un accident de voiture. Quant à ma mère, après sa séparation avec mon père, elle est devenue sourde, à cause de l'otosclérose. Quand ma mère était adulte, il n'y avait rien à faire quand la personne atteinte devenait sourde. Alors j'ai grandi avec ma mère et ma tante. Ma tante m'a beaucoup aidé quand ma mère ne le pouvait pas. Ma mère est décédée un peu avant ton arrivée à Las Vegas d'un cancer du sein. Je ne vois plus vraiment ma famille désormais. Et puis, avec le travail… »

Sara réfléchit pendant un instant avant de demander : « Que fait l'otosclérose ? »

« Il s'agit d'une maladie génétique qui cause l'immobilisation de l'étrier, un des trois osselets. Comme l'étrier ne bouge plus, ça cause une surdité progressive. 10 % de la population en sont porteurs, mais environ 1% deviennent sourds à cause de ça. J'ai moi-même été atteint. Maintenant, cependant, il existe une opération, qu'on appelle la stapédectomie. Ça consiste à remplacer l'étrier par une prothèse. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de me faire opérer, mais je préférais avoir une opération que de devenir complètement sourd… »

« Et maintenant, tu entends bien. » dit Sara, en sachant que c'était le cas.

« En effet. » approuva Griss.

« Et quand t'es-tu fait opéré ? » s'enquit la jeune femme, en se tournant pour sentir le soleil réchauffé sa peau.

Grissom déglutit avant de dire : « En fait, je venais d'appeler pour arranger le rendez-vous quand tu m'as demandé d'aller dîner avec toi. Ton timing était mauvais… » avoua-t-il en espérant ne pas l'offenser.

« Ha… Je comprends un peu mieux maintenant… »

« Je voulais y aller, Sara. » murmura Grissom, très sérieusement. « Je voulais vraiment y aller. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je m'en veux encore de ne pas t'avoir expliqué ce qui se passait… » Sara fut troublée par la sincérité qui semblait suinter de ses paroles. Il était désolé, réellement désolé et un peu triste de ne pas avoir agi avant. Il voulait se faire pardonner. Il voulait que ça marche.

Il voulait qu'elle reste et elle le savait déjà, mais il voulait que ça marche entre eux. Il voulait d'elle.

Cette constatation ébranla un peu Sara. Jamais elle n'avait crue que Grissom pouvait ressentir pour elle ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Mais à la lumière de ses révélations, il avait des sentiments puissants pour elle. Très puissants.

Il restait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, mais, Sara le sentait, ils étaient sur le bon chemin.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ils poursuivirent leurs marches, parlant de choses et d'autres. Il étaient tous les deux étonnés de voir à quel point ils étaient bien l'un avec l'autre, à quel point leurs différents et leurs désaccords semblaient être oubliés. Son possible départ était oublié. Le travail était oublié également. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'eux.

Et c'était déjà énorme.

Ils allèrent manger dans un petit restaurant près du labo après avoir été porté Hank chez sa gardienne. Ensuite, ils se rendirent au travail. Grissom alla directement à son bureau et Sara se prit une tasse de café dans la salle de repos. Greg et Nick s'approchèrent d'elle, heureux de la revoir en forme.

« Sar'! Tu nous as manqués ! » s'exclama Greg en prenant Sara dans ses bras. Nick la prit à son tour.

« Alors, vous avez pas trop fait de bêtises pendant mes deux jours de congé, j'espère ? » blagua-t-elle. Les gars éclatèrent de rire. « Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas grand chose, » répondit Greg. « Excepté la colère de Grissom. » Il savait qu'il attiserait la curiosité de Sara pas sa réponse et ça fonctionna.

« Quoi ? Quelle colère ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle. Grissom avait-il été violent avec un employé ? Que s'était-il passé ?

« Ho… Il a seulement "discuté" avec l'officier qui était chargé de sécuriser la scène de crime d'il y a deux jours… » dit-il sur un ton banal. Puis, avec un sourire enfantin. « Il lui a dit pleins de choses… un peu trop vulgaire pour tes jeunes oreilles Sara. »

« Très drôle Greggo. Je me demande qui, entre toi et moi, a les plus jeunes oreilles. » relança Sara. Nick éclata de rire devant la déconfiture de Greg.

Warrick entra à ce moment et alla enlacer Sara pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. « Comment ont été tes deux jours de congés ? » demanda le jeune noir en libérant l'experte.

Sara sourit franchement, ce qui étonna grandement les trois gars. Son regard se porta sur un point derrière eux. Grissom se trouvait dans son bureau et Sara pouvait l'apercevoir.

« Étonnamment agréable. » révéla-t-elle en quittant la pièce.


	6. Jour 4: Rescapé

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voici encore une fois la suite d'Accident fâcheux. Ça va sûrement me prendre un petit moment avant de terminer cette histoire, mais je le ferai. Je promet de ne plus commencer aucune fic avant d'avoir terminer toutes celles qui sont présentement en cours. **

**J'écris présentement la suite de L'île et de 10 Commandements. Ils seront publiés d'ici peu. Il faut seulement que je trouve le temps, avec mon nouvel horaire assez chargé et mes autres occupations. Cette année, mes résultats comptent beaucoup pour mon avenir. Ma priorité est et restera la prison… euh, l'école. ^^ **

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewés **_**Mes premières fois**_**. Je suis vraiment surprise du nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu et je tenais à vous dire un gros merci. Encore une fois, le bouton **_**Review**_** n'est pas inutile, au contraire ! Il me sert à savoir si vous êtes intéressés et si je dois continuer !**

**Merci à Julie, pour la correction comme toujours, mais à tous ceux qui prennent de leur temps pour me lire. J'apprécie beaucoup !**

**Bonne lecture !**

----------------------------------------------------------

La victime de la scène de crime où Sara avait été attaqué s'appelait Luke James. Il était un des hommes d'affaires les plus influents de Vegas et sa mort avait attiré les médias comme la charogne attire les vautours. Comme une tonne de journaliste avait rôdé autour de la demeure de la victime dans l'espoir d'un élément nouveau sur l'affaire, ils avaient tous vu l'ambulance arriver et repartir. Il y avait également eu des fuites ; et bientôt, on ne parla plus que de la CSI avait été attaqué en fonction par un suspect resté sur les lieux de son crime. Plusieurs prétendaient que l'employée du LVPD qui avait été attaqué reposait dans un état critique à l'hôpital après avoir reçu plusieurs coups de couteau à l'abdomen. D'autres disaient qu'elle était bien en vie, mais qu'elle avait plutôt subit un puissant choc nerveux à cause de l'incident et qu'elle était en arrêt de travail pour une durée indéterminée. Certains avaient mentionnés que l'agent de police chargé de sécuriser le périmètre était un complice du suspect.

Bref, personne ne connaissait la véritable histoire, sauf les experts et tous les autres employés du labo qui s'amusaient incroyablement d'entendre toutes ces spéculations et se gardaient bien de rectifier le tir.

Quand Grissom en avait eu vent, il avait d'abord cru que Sara serait vexée, mais en réalité, elle prenait la chose avec humour. Elle blaguait avec tous ceux qui lui en parlaient, un sourire béat constamment affiché sur ses lèvres. Gil l'avait même surprise en train de rigoler avec Ecklie à propos de cette histoire. Comme quoi tout était possible ces temps-ci !

À cette pensée, le cœur de Grissom sembla faire un bond. Tout était possible ? Un « nous » entre Sara et lui faisait-il partie de ces possibilités ? C'était la question que l'entomologiste se posait à chaque instant, mais encore plus quand il voyait Sara entourée d'autres hommes. Il devait avouer que dans ces moments-là, il était jaloux. Jaloux de voir que tous ces hommes pouvaient l'approcher, la serrer dans leurs bras et flirter avec elle sous son nez. Jaloux de savoir que lui devait attendre d'être à l'extérieur du labo pour ne pas avoir de problème avec la direction.

Eh oui, Griss était jaloux… comme n'importe qui amoureux.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara n'eut pas le temps de parler à Griss entre son arrivée au labo jusqu'à son départ, trop occupée à remplir les papiers concernant son « accident de travail. » Quand finalement elle eut terminée et remis les documents à Ecklie, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron, pour apprendre qu'il venait de quitter le labo pour aller sur une scène de crime. Leur journée serait-elle annulée ? Avant de s'imaginer des choses, elle saisit son téléphone portable et l'appela. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« Grissom. »

« Bonjour Gil, » dit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie du labo. « J'ai appris que tu étais parti sur le terrain… »

« En effet. On a reçu un appel il y a environ une heure. Un randonneur a trouvé le corps d'un homme dans le désert. On commence à relever les indices et l'équipe de jour va prendre la relève un peu après. Je suis avec Brass. Et toi, tout va bien ? » demanda Grissom. Brass, conduisant la voiture, lui jeta un regard surpris. À qui Gil pouvait-il bien parler ? Ce n'était pas Catherine, car elle se trouvait dans le siège arrière de la voiture, parlant au téléphone avec sa mère depuis quelques minutes. Était-ce Sara ? Non, voyons ! Gil ne tutoyait pas Sara et il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, à moins que…

Il préféra écouter discrètement le reste de la discussion de Griss.

« J'ai remis mes papiers à Ecklie. J'ignorais qu'il y en avait autant… » Elle se tut pendant quelques secondes, tentant de trouver le courage de poser sa question. « Qu'est-ce que tu as prévus pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix devenant très aiguë à la fin de la question, comme si elle redoutait la réponse.

Gil regarda autour de lui et vit le regard de Brass. Au même moment, Brass détourna aussi la tête, piégé à son propre jeu. Griss comprit qu'il écoutait sa conversation. « Je te rappelle plus tard, S – Je te rappelle plus tard. » Il allait dire son nom, mais il s'était retenu. Car maintenant Catherine ne parlait plus au téléphone et avait aussi tendu l'oreille. Grissom ne laissa pas Sara répondre et raccrocha aussitôt.

Dès qu'elle entendit le BIP ! qui signifiait la fin de leur conversation, elle regarda son téléphone avec stupéfaction pendant une bonne minute. Gil pouvait vraiment être bizarre parfois…

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom rappela Sara une fois qu'il fut sur le chemin de sa maison, deux heures plus tard. Il s'en voulait d'avoir raccroché aussi sèchement, mais il préférait que tous ne sachent pas ce qu'il faisait avec Sara. Si tous savaient que Sara allait partir bientôtcela pourrait nuire à sa tâche. Ils essayeraient de l'empêcher de partir et les dérangeraient alors qu'il tentait de la garder auprès de lui.

Quand il lui proposa d'aller au parc d'attraction, Sara éclata de rire.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » s'inquiéta Griss.

Le rire de Sara était mélodieux. C'était un son que Gil adorait. Mais Sara riait de moins en moins ces temps-ci. « Sûrement à parce qu'elle est malheureuse et qu'elle veut quitter la ville… » pensa l'entomologiste.

« Je me demandais quand tu me le proposerais… » murmura Sara, le sourire aux lèvres. « On se retrouve où ? Et à quelle heure ? »

« Je passe te prendre ? » proposa Griss, content. « Vers onze heures ? »

« Je serai prête. » soutint Sara, en raccrochant.

Elle se prépara en vitesse et à onze heures piles, on cogna à la porte de son appartement. C'était Gil, bien évidemment. Ils partirent pour se rendre au parc d'attraction non loin de là. Sara n'avait jamais été une adepte des montagnes russes et du grand 8. Elle avait parfois de la difficulté à comprendre le plaisir qu'y prenait Gil. Ils en avaient discutés dans la voiture. Grissom aimait ressentir les sensations d'abandon et de liberté que lui procuraient les attractions. Certaines personnes n'aimaient pas les ceintures de sécurité pas assez serrées. Ça ne dérangeait pas Gil ; ça ajoutait même à son plaisir. Si le manège s'engageait dans une pente et que Gil ne touchait plus son siège parce que la barre de sécurité n'était pas assez basse, il ne s'en formalisait pas, contrairement aux autres. Grissom était un _vrai _adepte de manège.

À l'entrée, Gil insista pour payer leur admission, ce que Sara voulut refuser. Malheureusement, le caissier s'impatientait et la file d'attente pour entrer était longue. Grissom finit par sortir le montant requis et les deux experts entrèrent sur le site.

« Tu me remboursera plus tard, si ça te tient tant à cœur » finit par déclarer Griss pour clore le sujet, mais surtout, leur stupide dispute à ce sujet.

Sara, n'ayant plus aucune raison de continuer sur ce sujet, préféra demander à Griss par quelle attraction il souhaitait commencer leur journée. Grissom esquissa un léger sourire au changement brusque de sujet et pointa légèrement une des montagnes russes. Il se tourna vers Sara, se demandant ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle jugea pendant un instant le manège avant de soupirer, mimant un léger désespoir, et acquiesça doucement. « Allons-y. »

Le sourire de Griss s'agrandit encore plus alors qu'il lui prenait la main pour l'attirer dans la file d'attente.

----------------------------------------------------------

Le premier manège fut terrible, au dire de Sara. Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir aimé, seulement pour que Gil la supplie de le suivre dans le deuxième. Évidemment, Grissom avait compris que c'était une sorte de jeu entre eux. Après tout, elle avait ri du début à la fin, échangeant même un regard amusé avec son compagnon.

Le deuxième, cependant, était bien plus gros que le premier. Il allait plus vite et il y avait aussi des loupes. Quand Sara vit la longueur de l'attraction, elle refusa net d'y entrer. Grissom essaya de la raisonner, en vain. Elle ne cessait de fixer les loupes, les yeux écarquillés. Finalement, Gil lui prit la main et elle se calma. Elle accepta d'y aller. Une fois assise, elle recommença à paniquer légèrement. Et de nouveau, Griss lui prit la main, la calmant instantanément. Le wagon se mit en branle et ils escaladèrent la première pente. Grissom entendait Sara qui respirait à fond pour essayer de se calmer. Un bruit agaçant, tout autant qu'inquiétant se faisait entendre et ils virent enfin la fin de la montée. Ils allaient descendre d'une seconde à l'autre.

Les premiers passagers du wagon crièrent de toutes leurs forces lorsqu'ils amorcèrent la descente à toute vitesse. Sans réfléchir, Sara tendit la main et saisit celle de Griss. Elle la serra alors qu'ils avançaient à près de 130 km/h. Elle la serra dans la première, dans la deuxième, dans la troisième… Elle serra la main de l'entomologiste du début à la fin.

Lorsque le wagon s'arrêta et que la barre de sécurité se releva, Sara lâcha la main de Gil. Ce dernier fit bouger ses doigts, que la jeune femme avait littéralement écrabouillés. Elle s'en excusa d'ailleurs et fut surprise de la réaction de Grissom. Il éclata de rire et lui expliqua qu'il n'avait jamais vu personne crier autant dans une attraction de la sorte. Ne sachant si c'était un reprocher ou un compliment, Sara baissa la tête et rougit légèrement. Griss, toujours rieur, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna vers un autre manège.

----------------------------------------------------------

Leur journée se déroula agréablement. Gil et Sara enchaînèrent manège après manège, ne prenant aucun répit. Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, ils prirent une pause et partagèrent une barbe à papa. Ensuite, Griss gagna un ourson en peluche et le donna à Sara. Il fallait tirer cinq coups et faire tomber le plus de boîte de conserve possible. Chaque boîte de conserve équivalait à un certain nombre de point, dépendamment de leur grosseur. En cinq coups, Grissom en atteignit cinq, évidemment, mais en fit tomber une quinzaine. Sara éclata de rire en voyant le visage de l'employé. Visiblement, il n'avait jamais vu des experts de la police scientifique joués à son jeu. Fasciné par l'habilité de Grissom, il proposa à l'entomologiste de recommencer. S'il en faisait tomber encore le même nombre, Gil aurait droit à un ourson encore plus gros. Et l'essai était au frais de l'employé…

Griss accepta aussitôt et l'adolescent alla replacer les boîtes de conserve. Il s'écarta ensuite et Grissom chargea le fusil. Il visa ensuite et tira les cinq coups. Il visa les boîtes de conserve au bas de la pyramide et les plombs frappèrent les boîtes de conserve en plein milieu. Les cinq boîtes de la rangée du bas tombèrent, entraînant celles sur le dessus. Encore une fois, quinze boîtes de conserve touchèrent le sol. Surpris, l'adolescent applaudit légèrement Griss et apporta l'ourson. Il était gigantesque. Il le tendit à Sara.

« Vous êtes chanceuse, » lui dit-il, amusé. « Je connais beaucoup de filles qui aimerait avoir un petit-ami aussi talentueux à ce jeu. Vous devez avoir des tonnes d'oursons chez vous… »

Sara voulut ouvrir la bouche pour spécifier que Grissom n'était pas son petit-ami, mais ce dernier lui prit la main et l'entraîna plus loin, en direction d'un autre jeu.

----------------------------------------------------------

La journée tirait à sa fin et il était temps de faire un dernier manège. Gil aurait sûrement choisi une autre grosse attraction, mais il préféra laisser Sara choisir. Sara, à sa grande surprise, choisit d'aller dans la grande roue.

Habituellement, les employés de la grande roue embarquait le plus de gens possible dans les gondoles afin de diminuer l'attente. Même si les gens dans la gondole ne se connaissaient pas. Sara se demanda pourquoi l'employé les avait laissés, Gil et elle, seuls dans leurs gondoles, alors qu'il y avait clairement des gens qui attendaient. Griss fut content de constater que Sara n'avait pas aperçu le billet qu'il avait glissé au jeune homme pour être seul avec la brunette.

Une fois dans la gondole, le manège se mit en branle. Assis chacun de leur côté, Gil et Sara n'osaient pas se parler et encore moins se toucher. Ils observèrent le site, dont on voyait l'étendue et la beauté au sommet de la grande roue. Ce n'est qu'au troisième tour, lorsque la grande roue s'arrêta que Sara parla enfin. Ce faisait un bon cinq minutes qu'ils étaient arrêtés au sommet et ce n'était pas normal.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Sara, soudainement anxieuse.

« Peut-être qu'on embarque une personne en fauteuil roulant… » suggéra Griss. « Ou qu'il y a un problème technique. »

Sara acquiesça distraitement, jetant rapidement un regard sur les autres gondoles qui se trouvaient au sommet tout comme eux. Une d'entre elles attira son regard. Peut-être était-ce parce que le seul occupant avait passé par-dessus le petit muret de la gondole pour poser les pieds sur la structure métallique. Ses intentions étaient plus que claires. Il voulait se suicider. Sara se leva du banc inconfortable sur lequel elle était assise.

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit cela. »

Gil porta ensuite son regard sur le point que Sara fixait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il aperçut l'homme. Grand et élancé, il se tenait sur la barre de métal, les mains posées sur celle qui remontait perpendiculairement pour s'empêcher de tomber. Ses cheveux bruns étaient impeccablement coiffés et sa chemise était entrée dans ses pantalons. Sara, sans vraiment réfléchir, franchit le muret et embarqua (**grimpa)** sur la structure de métal, comme le suicidaire.

« Sara ! » s'écria Griss, quand il comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Pourtant, elle ne resta pas debout et s'assit sur la barre de fer. Elle garda cependant ses mains pour pouvoir se tenir. Grissom ne pouvait la laisser aller et décida de la rejoindre. Il s'installa comme elle l'avait fait sur la barre de fer et ils avancèrent doucement vers le suicidaire qui ne leur accordait aucun regard. Pendant ce temps, dans les autres gondoles, les passagers paniquaient, ne croyant pas la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

« Hey ! » s'exclama Sara, attirant l'attention du suicidaire. L'homme tourna légèrement la tête vers l'experte. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux étaient rougis. Début quarantaine, évalua Sara.

« Partez mademoiselle ! » fit-il en l'apercevant. « Ma vie ne vaut certainement pas autant que la vôtre ! »

Sara s'approcha un peu de l'homme. « Puis-je savoir votre nom ?» demanda Griss, non loin derrière elle. Sara et l'inconnu se tournèrent vers Grissom.

« John. Je m'appelle John Malard. » murmura John.

« Moi, c'est Sara et lui, c'est Gil. » dit alors Sara en se désignant et désignant Gil ensuite. « Ne faites pas ça, je vous en prie John. »

C'était une supplique et le pauvre homme ne put l'ignorer. « Ma vie ne vaut pas autant que les vôtres. » répéta-t-il, obstiné.

« Ne dites pas ça, John. Je suis certain que vous comptez beaucoup pour certaines personnes. » essaya Griss.

John Malard se tourna Grissom, en colère. « Non ! Ma vie ne vaut plus rien ! Plus personne ne se préoccupe de moi ! »

« C'est faux ! » intervint Sara. « Gil et moi nous préoccupons de vous. »

« Vous le faites seulement parce que je suis sur le point de me suicider. Sinon, vous ne m'auriez pas parlé ! » Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mal rasées. « D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire que je me suicide, pour vous et Gil ?! Ça ne changera rien à vos vies parfaites !»

« Calmez-vous John. » s'écria Gil en voyant un des pieds de John s'aventurer dans le vide.

« Le suicide, ce n'est pas une façon de régler un problème. Laissez-nous vous aider, John. » ajouta Sara en tendant la main vers le suicidaire devant elle.

John Malard regarda la main de Sara pendant une minute. Le débat qui faisait rage dans sa tête était visible sur son visage. Finalement, il détourna la tête pour regarder le parc qui s'étendait devant ses yeux.

« Ma mère m'a abandonné quand j'étais bébé. J'ai grandi dans des foyers d'accueil. Personne ne m'aimait. Après mes études de notaire, je me suis marié avec la femme la plus extraordinaire du monde. On a été marié pendant quinze ans. Les plus belles années de ma vie. Il y a deux mois, elle m'a dit que c'était fini et qu'elle demandait le divorce. Et elle est partie vivre avec mon seul ami. Elle me trompait depuis près de quatre ans. Je n'ai pas d'autres amis, aucune famille et pas d'enfants. Qui peut bien se soucier de moi ? » expliqua John, scrutant le vide devant lui, mais évitant de poser le regard sur la foule à ses pieds. Les larmes embrouillaient légèrement sa vue. En périphérie, il vit Sara échangea un regard désespéré à Grissom. « Je n'ai plus d'avenir. La firme pour laquelle je travaille coupe régulièrement des postes à cause de la crise économique et je suis le prochain sur la liste. Ma vie est foutue. Et je n'ai aucune chance de retrouver l'amour… »

L'entomologiste comprit que Sara ne savait plus quoi dire à cet homme si découragé par sa vie, si blessé par les épreuves semées sur sa route. Il prit donc le relais.

« Allons John. Je suis certain que votre ex-femme ne voudrait pas que vous vous suicidiez. Et puis… Quant à votre chance de retrouver l'amour, il ne faut jamais désespérer. On ne sait jamais… » Il continua à avancer au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Sara le laissa passer devant elle pour qu'il se rapproche d'avantage de John.

« Vous savez, moi aussi j'ai déjà perdu foi en l'amour. Je ne croyais pas qu'il existait pour moi… Et aujourd'hui je sais que c'est faux. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir John. On ne sait jamais quand l'amour peut revenir dans notre vie… » En disant les derniers mots, Grissom tourna légèrement la tête vers Sara. Elle avait les yeux pleins d'eau et lui adressa une moue émue. « Il y a toujours un espoir John… Il n'y a que lorsque nous sommes morts qu'il n'y en a plus. Et vous n'êtes pas mort. »

Gil tendit à son tour la main vers le suicidaire. Encore une fois, John hésita. « Vous avez une tonne de possibilité devant vous, John. Et si jamais il vous faut de l'aide, je serai pour vous aider. C'est une promesse… Je tiens toujours mes promesses. » ajouta Gil pour le convaincre.

John soupira et se baissa pour prendre la main de Gil. En se baissant, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Il se rattrapa en entourant ses bras autour de la barre de fer. Cependant, il avait les mains moites, alors ses bras glissèrent et il faillit tomber dans le vide.

« JOHN ! » s'écria Sara, paniquée. Au bas de la grande roue, les gens poussèrent des exclamations.

Gil se jeta à plat ventre sur la structure métallique de la grande roue et rattrapa la main de John à la dernière seconde. Il tira pour ramener John auprès de lui, mais il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. « Sara… Aide-moi. » arriva-t-il à dire sous l'effort. Sara se rendit jusqu'à Gil et s'étendit elle aussi sur la barre. Elle prit l'autre main de John et les deux experts ramenèrent le suicidaire en lieu sur la barre de fer.

« Merci… » murmura John, reconnaissant. « Merci beaucoup. »

Ils embarquèrent tous dans la gondole de John, le rassurant et le calmant. La grande roue reprit sa rotation. Arrivés en bas, Gil, Sara et John descendirent de la gondole, faisant face à la foule qui s'était amassée devant l'attraction. Il y avait plusieurs personnes qui filmaient avec des caméras et des cellulaires. Il y avait fort à parier que l'incident ferait la manchette ce soir. Et on parlerait de Sara aux nouvelles…

De nouveau.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara arriva au LVPD après Gil. Elle garda la tête baissée alors qu'elle se précipitait dans la salle de repos. Malgré tout, elle sentait les regards posés sur elle. Elle comprenait que ses collègues devaient se poser des questions, dont une en particulier. Que faisaient Sara et Grissom _ensemble _dans un parc d'attraction ?

En entrant dans la salle de repos, elle fut accueillie par le reste de l'équipe. Greg, Nick, Warrick et Catherine regardait le journal télévisé, où on pouvait voir Sara et Grissom s'éloigner rapidement de la grande roue, un énorme ourson en peluche dans les bras de la jeune femme. Grissom était un peu plus loin, buvant un café à petites gorgées. Greg se tourna vers Sara.

« Décidément Sara, on dirait que tu as pris goût à la célébrité … »


	7. Jour 5: Contretemps

_Je sais que j'ai mis cette fic de côté, mais je m'y remets tranquillement. Pour le prouver, je me suis dépassée. ^^ Ce chap. est plus long que ceux que je fais habituellement. Petit clin d'œil à Nath et Nanou. Si je me souviens bien – et j'espère sincèrement ne pas être déjà en train de perdre la mémoire ! xD – vous aimiez toutes les deux cette fic. _

_Merci Julie pour la correction. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La nuit s'était déroulée lentement pour Sara. Excepté quelques regards interrogateurs, personne ne l'avait réellement questionné au sujet de ce qui s'était produit la veille, au parc d'attraction.

Sara finit de récupérer ses choses, avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Grissom, afin d'annoncer son départ. Elle entra dans la pièce et s'appuya dans le cadrage de la porte, comme elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire.

« Je voulais juste t'annoncer que j'allais rentrer à la maison. » dit Sara, signalant ainsi sa présence à Gil.

Ce dernier releva la tête et esquissa un sourire à la vue de sa jeune amie. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais quelqu'un arriva derrière la jeune femme.

« Vous voilà tous les deux ! » s'exclama la voix hautaine de Conrad Ecklie. Sara se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le directeur-adjoint du labo. Elle tenta de forcer un sourire, mais ses lèvres refusaient de bouger, n'esquissant qu'une légère moue. Ecklie ne put faire mieux. « Vous avez fait les gros titres aujourd'hui. »

Il contourna Sara et entra dans la pièce, bien que Grissom n'ait pas sollicité sa présence.

« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous vous trouviez tous les deux au parc d'attraction ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux dont je n'ai pas été mis au courant ? » s'exclama-t-il, avec une colère évidente dans la voix.

Grissom s'empressa de mettre une main devant lui, pour tenter de contenir Ecklie. « Il n'y a rien entre Sara et moi que vous ignorez, Conrad. Et la raison de notre présence au parc d'attraction ne vous regarde en rien. »

Si Ecklie sembla réjoui de la première phrase, il perdit le sourire qui s'était presque formé sur ses lèvres lorsque Gil termina de parler.

« Au contraire, je crois que ça me regarde ! Quand deux de mes CSI font la première page à cause d'un suicidaire dans un parc d'attraction, je suis même convaincu que ça me regarde ! » s'écria-t-il, faisant tourner les têtes de tous ceux qui circulaient dans le couloir.

« Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? » demanda Sara, souhaitant qu'Ecklie les laisse tranquille. « C'est très simple. Gi-Grissom m'a sauvé la vie. Pour le remercier, je l'ai invité au parc d'attraction, parce que je savais qu'il aimait les montagnes russes. Nous voulions faire une dernière attraction. J'ai choisi d'aller dans la grande roue. Vous connaissez la suite. » inventa Sara.

Ecklie fronça les sourcils, un peu comme s'il jugeait de la véracité des propos de Sara. Il jeta un regard à Grissom, qui acquiesça lentement, puis se résigna. Ce devait être vrai.

« Très bien, si vous le dites, Sidle. » Il tourna les talons et sortit presque du bureau. Sara soupira. Cependant, Ecklie se retourna vers les deux experts.

« J'ai une scène de crime à quelques heures de route de Vegas. Un meurtre en pleine forêt. Puisque vous vous entendez si bien, je vous transmets l'enquête. » Il fit une sorte de sourire presque machiavélique, alors que Grissom regardait sa montre.

« Mais, l'équipe de jour entre en fonction dans une heure ! Ne serait-il pas plus sage de leur confier l'enquête ? » intervint Grissom.

Il se savait capable d'aller sur cette scène de crime, tout comme Sara. Ils étaient d'ailleurs connus comme étant les deux travailleurs acharnés, faisant des services doubles et parfois même des triples. Ils étaient connus de tous comme ceux qui n'arrêtent jamais, qui n'ont pas réellement de vie en-dehors du travail. Mais le fait était qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller là-bas – de faite toutes ces heures de route, pour, sans aucun doute, se rendre compte que la victime avait été tuée par un habitant du village, frustré qu'on lui ait pris sa bête lorsqu'il chassait.

Gil soupira. Aucune envie d'aller là-bas. Non, vraiment aucune envie.

Ecklie s'approcha de Griss, à tel point que l'entomologiste pouvait sentir sa respiration sur son visage. « Comme vous l'avez dit, l'équipe de jour n'arrive que dans une heure. C'est encore à vous. À moins… À moins que vous n'en soyez pas capable ? »

Il leur lança un regard qui les défiait presque d'avouer qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour aller sur la scène de crime. Puis avec ce même regard qui, malheureusement, ne laissait aucune réplique, il s'éloigna, son pas claudiquant résonnant dans le corridor qu'il parcourait…

* * *

Sara se laissa tomber dans le siège de la voiture.

Elle n'était pas contente d'être là. Elle aurait préférée rentrer chez elle, manger un morceau, regarder la télévision et se coucher dans son lit. Habituellement, elle était hésitante à rentrer chez elle, préférant rester au labo où elle se sentait utile. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était tout l'inverse. Elle se demandait ce que Gil aurait préparé pour eux s'ils n'avaient pas été obligés d'aller sur cette scène de crime. Musée ? Cinéma ? Cirque ? Théâtre ?

Maintenant, elle ne pouvait que se demander comment aurait été leur journée. Celle qui se profilait était assez facile à prédire. Se rendre à la scène de crime. Examiner la scène de crime. Retourner au labo. Examiner les indices et en tirer les premières conclusions. Ensuite, ils pourraient rentrer chez eux. Mais deux heures plus tard – trois s'ils étaient chanceux – ils devraient se présenter au labo, encore une fois, pour une autre nuit. Ça paraissait parfois à Sara comme un cycle interminable. C'était cependant le travail qu'elle avait choisi, plus d'une décennie plus tôt.

Griss démarra la voiture, jetant un petit regard à la jeune femme à ses côtés. Sara n'était vraiment pas contente d'être là. Ça se voyait par son air boudeur et ses soupirs prononcés. Aussi Grissom ressentit-il le besoin de s'excuser, bien que la situation ait complètement été hors de son contrôle.

Ils quittèrent le parking du laboratoire et s'engagèrent sur la route menant à l'autoroute. Sara regardait la paysage défiler, avec une certaine nostalgie. Ses pensées dérivèrent à son enfance, au temps encore heureux. Soudainement, elle se tourna vers son compagnon, s'exclamant : « Les balades en voitures, ça me rappelle mon enfance. »

Griss tourna la tête vers elle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Sara parlait rarement de son enfance et il aimait le fait qu'elle s'ouvre à lui. Il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que c'était très rare.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! » fit-elle en souriant. « J'ai aussi de bons souvenirs, tu sais… Avant que tout ne commence à aller mal… Avant que mon père ne perde son emploi… » murmura-t-elle, perdant le merveilleux sourire qui avait animé ses lèvres quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle sentait qu'elle avait toute l'attention de Grissom.

« Ton père… a perdu son emploi ? » demanda-t-il lentement. Il avait peur qu'elle s'offusque ou décide de changer de sujet. Aussi y allait-il doucement, faisant attention pour ne pas la brusquer. Un de ses amis lui avait déjà dit qu'il ne fallait jamais forcer quelqu'un ayant de mauvais souvenirs à en parler. Ça faisait tout remonter à la surface et ce n'était que plus dur. La personne en parlerait si elle se sentait à l'aise d'en parler, si elle sentait qu'elle prête. Comme dans un viol, par exemple.

Sara acquiesça lentement, reportant son regard au loin. À ce moment-là, Grissom aurait donné cher pour connaître ses pensées. « Il travaillait dans une usine où on confectionnait des tuyaux, pour le gazoduc ou l'aqueduc. Il y a eu des histoires de corruption et de trucs du genre. Et l'entreprise a fermé ses portes. Mon père n'a jamais réussi à se retrouver un autre emploi… » expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

Le son de la voix de Sara avait pratiquement effrayé Grissom, tellement il était certain qu'elle ne reparlait pas avant plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres.

« Tu parlais de bons souvenirs tout à l'heure… » lui rappela Griss, dans une tentative de la ramener sur un territoire moins glissant.

« Oui… » fit-elle en fermant doucement les yeux, revivant avec joie ces moments. « J'ai toujours aimé partir en voiture et faire plusieurs heures de route. Tu sais, rouler sans réellement savoir où on s'en va. Juste rouler… Ça permet de réfléchir. Quand j'étais jeune, quand tout allait bien et qu'on partait tout ensemble à la plage… Ha la plage ! J'adore la mer… Tu sais, regarder au loin et seulement apercevoir l'horizon. Pas de terre, pas d'humain, pas de pollution, juste de l'eau. Ça me faisait rêver d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir là-bas, sans jamais réellement le savoir. »

Elle continua à expliquer son amour et son attirance pour la mer, alors que Gil s'en voulait presque de l'avoir éloigné de cette immense étendue d'eau pour l'amener au milieu du désert. Il réalisa plus sur la venue de Sara à Vegas en l'écoutant parler de la mer que durant les cinq dernières années où elle avait été dans la ville. Il réalisa qu'elle avait sacrifié bien des choses pour pouvoir être à ses côtés et lui, comme un idiot, avait mis tout ça de côté, pour des raisons si stupides et si mauvaises que ça ne valait même pas la peine de les mentionner à voix haute.

Sara arrêta de parler, ayant la mauvaise impression qu'elle avait perdu l'attention de Grissom. Elle lui jeta un regard de biais, seulement pour s'apercevoir qu'il fixait la route, les deux mains posées sur le volant. Et pourtant, on aurait dit qu'il était profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Elle avait dû l'ennuyer. Ou, pire, il l'avait peut-être trouvé étrange d'aimer autant la mer.

En espérant animer un peu leurs deux heures de route restantes, Sara tendit la main et saisit le bouton de la radio. Comme Grissom ne réagissait toujours pas, elle se mit à chercher un poste, s'arrêtant parfois pour écouter un animateur parler ou fredonner quelques paroles d'une chanson assez populaire. Finalement, elle cessa de jouer avec les postes de radio et s'appuya le dos contre son siège moelleux, perdue dans ses pensées elle aussi. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne parlait pas ? Peut-être avaient-ils perdu leur journée à travailler, mais ils pouvaient toujours discuter pendant qu'ils étaient en route vers la scène de crime, non ?

Une heure s'écoula dans le silence le plus total. Sara avait appuyé sa tête dans sa main, ennuyée. La musique était depuis longtemps arrêtée. Rien n'arrivait à sortir Grissom de son mutisme. Ce dernier conduisait sans vraiment se rendre compte d'où il allait. Il prenait les sorties d'autoroute, dans un automatisme inquiétant.

Au bout d'un moment, Grissom s'aperçut qu'il avait du mal à continuer à rouler droit. Sortant de sa torpeur, Grissom tourna rapidement la tête vers Sara et leurs regards se croisèrent, paniqués. Doucement, la voiture a roulé en zigzagant de plus en plus sur la route. L'entomologiste essaya tant bien que mal de maintenir la voiture en ligne droite. Mais à un certain moment, il n'eut plus d'autres choix que de se ranger sur le côté de la route et d'arrêter la voiture

Encore une fois, il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme à ses côtés. Cependant, Sara n'était plus assise là, elle était déjà sortie de la voiture et contemplait l'étendue des dégâts. Grissom ne perdit pas de temps à aller la rejoindre à l'extérieur.

« Une idée sur le problème ? » demanda Gil en utilisant une main pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière crue du soleil levant.

Sara ne dit rien, mais leva un doigt vers la voiture et il fallut une bonne seconde à Griss pour distinguer qu'un de pneu était totalement dégonflé.

« On dirait que ton pneu a eu un petit problème… » murmura-t-elle avant de retourner vers la voiture. Une fois à côté, elle s'agenouilla sur l'asphalte et se coucha presque sur le sol pour voir quel était le problème avec les pneus…

Grissom laissa ses yeux glisser sur le corps de Sara qui, penchée sous la voiture, regardait toujours. Encore aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à croire à quel point elle était belle, jeune et en santé. Sa silhouette était aussi fine qu'il y a huit ans, le jour de leur rencontre. Sa chevelure, qu'elle laissait libre sur ses épaules, ne bouclaient plus comme avant, mais sa couleur était toujours aussi riche, aussi éclatante. Et malgré le fait qu'elle était vêtue en vêtement de travail des pieds à la tête, Grissom ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique et sexy, à sa façon.

Sara se releva doucement et tourna la tête vers Gil. Encore une fois, elle le surprenait à l'observer. Habituellement, elle détournait les yeux et ne disait rien, sachant que ça ne servait à rien et que ça le mettrait sûrement en rogne. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, elle était d'humeur à jouer et à flirter. Et d'une certaine façon, elle sentait que lui aussi.

Elle se remit sur pieds, alors que Grissom la regardait toujours avec envie et s'approcha rapidement de lui.

« Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Gêné d'avoir été surpris alors qu'il l'observait, Griss détourna les yeux et baissa la tête. Puis, il se dit que finalement, elle ne semblait pas en colère. Alors pourquoi ne pas embarquer dans son jeu ?

« Et si je te disais que oui ? » fit-il, tout en sentant un sourire sincère apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Il vit avec joie les joues de Sara rosir un peu. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer, mais une voiture venue de nulle part s'arrêta soudainement près de la leur. Quatre jeunes hommes en descendirent.

« Bonjour vous deux ! Besoin d'aide ? » demanda l'un d'eux, un garçon aux cheveux blonds à l'allure un peu frimeur.

Ses trois acolytes restèrent derrière lui, donnant presque l'impression d'être des gardes du corps prêts à « cogner » quiconque s'approcherait un peu trop de leur chef. Parmi ces trois gars, deux avaient les cheveux d'un brun pâle et l'autre les avait noir. Grissom eut un mauvais pressentiment immédiatement en les voyant approcher. Le fait que leurs regards fixaient un peu trop les courbes de Sara n'était certainement pas là pour aider à donner une bonne impression de ces quatre garçons à peine sortis de l'adolescence. Mais avant que l'entomologiste n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour leur assurer qu'ils s'en sortiraient très bien tous les deux, Sara allait dans leur direction, sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci, mais ça va aller. Un des pneus a un clou de planté dedans. On n'a rien qu'à le changer et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais merci tout de même. »

Grissom relâcha sa respiration, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait retenu.

Malheureusement, le seul problème c'est que celui qui se désignait comme le chef parmi les quatre jeunes hommes ne l'entendait pas comme eux. Il mit sa main dans son dos et en sortit une arme qu'il n'hésita pas à pointer sur eux. Sara poussa une exclamation apeurée et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le torse de Gil. Ce dernier porta la main à sa hanche, où une arme pendait. Il allait la prendre pour les protéger quand les trois autres gars sortirent eux aussi des armes.

Le chef avança vers eux. « Je sais que vous êtes armés. Mettez-les sur le sol et poussez-les vers moi. » Sara n'hésita pas une seconde à exécuter les ordres, mais Gil attendit une petite seconde. Le blond le remarqua.

« Tu me donnes ton arme le vieux ou je tire ta poulette ! » s'exclama-t-il violemment en approchant encore un peu.

Un des bras de Gil vint se placer le long de l'estomac de Sara et il en profita pour échanger de position, de manière à ce qu'elle soit derrière lui. Il sortit son arme de son étui – se rappelant au passage la dernière fois où il avait failli l'utiliser – puis la laisser tomber sur le sol. Ensuite, il lui donna un petit coup de pied pour la faire glisser en direction des quatre jeunes hommes.

« Voilà… C'est mieux ainsi. Maintenant, vous allez faire ce qu'on vous dit ou vous allez le regretter… »

* * *

« J'aime pas ça, Gil. » dit encore une fois Sara.

Après leur avoir enlevé leurs armes, les quatre malfaiteurs les avaient obligés à embarquer dans le coffre arrière de la voiture. Ils avaient refermés la valise sur eux en riant et en leur demandant de ne pas être trop « bruyant ». Ensuite, les deux experts entendirent les quatre acolytes changer la roue et partir avec la voiture de Gil. Ils avaient essayé de contacter Brass ou un autre de leur collègue, mais le portable de Sara n'avait plus de pile et apparemment, celui de Grissom ne captait pas dans ce petit coin perdu.

Ni Sara ni Gil n'avait de montre, mais selon l'estimation de l'entomologiste, trois heures s'étaient facilement écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient été tous deux enfermés dans le coffre arrière de la voiture. Après avoir passé un moment à chercher comment sortir du coffre, Sara avait commencé à paniquer. C'est à ce moment-là que Griss comprit que Sara était légèrement claustrophobe et qu'elle détestait être coincée dans des endroits restreints.

« Respire par le nez, Sara… On va bien finir par nous retrouver. » répéta-t-il encore une fois, en espérant la calmer.

Mais il fallait dire que lui aussi n'aimait pas trop la situation. Piégés dans le coffre arrière d'une voiture en bordure d'une autoroute peu passante, la situation ne s'annonçait pas super bien. Mais bon, au moins ils étaient attendus sur une scène de crime et Grissom se doutait qu'on lancerait sûrement un avis de recherche sur sa voiture. Le seul problème là-dedans, c'est que Sara et Grissom ne se trouvaient pas dans la voiture de ce dernier. Cependant, Brass arriverait sans doute à retrouver la voiture à Gil et comprendrait que quelque chose clochait.

Bref, Grissom tentait par tous les moyens de se convaincre que les choses rentreraient très bientôt dans l'ordre.

« Sara, veux-tu arrêter de bouger ? » demanda-t-il. Les deux experts étaient coincés. Sara, étant la plus près de l'ouverture du coffre, ne cessait de donner des coups d'épaule et d'essayer de sortir par tous les moyens.

Il sentit la jeune femme se tourner vers lui et vit, malgré l'obscurité, que ses yeux brûlaient de colère.

« Tu veux que j'arrête de bouger ? Tu veux qu'on reste coincés ici et qu'on meurt ? C'est ça que tu veux ? » s'offusqua le brunette en cessant tout mouvement.

« Je vais tenter quelque chose et j'ai besoin d'être le plus près de l'ouverture du coffre. » expliqua doucement Grissom.

Sara se calma instantanément en sentant la respiration de Gil contre son oreille. Ils étaient près... si près. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa barbe frôler sa joue. Malgré la situation, le désir s'élevait en elle, provoqué par ses propos murmurés presque au creux de son oreille. S'ils avaient été dans une autre situation, disons plus romantique, tout aurait été si différent. Griss aurait sûrement glissé une main le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à sa hanche. Il aurait aussi pu la laisser monter jusqu'à sa poitrine ferme.

« Comment tu vas faire pour te rendre là, Gil ? » s'enquit Sara en murmurant.

Grissom fut sur le point de fermer ses yeux, tentant de réfréner le désir qui l'envahissait tout entier. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni la situation qu'il avait en tête lorsqu'il pensait à faire l'amour à Sara pour la première fois. Mais la proximité et surtout la chaleur de son corps pratiquement collé contre le sien éveillait tous ses sens, les enflammant tel un brasier.

« Je… Je vais devoir passer… Par-dessus toi. » parvint-il à dire, la voix engluée par un désir évident.

Sara acquiesça lentement et se plaça sur le dos. Grissom inspira profondément et bougea de façon à ce que son corps soit sur celui de Sara. Rendu là, il s'arrêta malgré lui. Il avait peine à croire où il se trouvait. Il était couché sur Sara. Son corps, qu'il devinait très aisément brûlant de désir, juste sous le sien. Et elle, il l'imaginait, devait sentir son désir bien présent contre sa cuisse.

Sara retint sa respiration, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Gil. Ces satanés yeux bleus… Jamais elle ne parviendrait à s'en passer. Ils reflétaient tant de chose ; sa peur, sa tristesse, sa douleur, sa joie, son désir… Non seulement ses yeux étaient sombres, brillant d'une étrange lueur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, mais en plus elle ressentait la présence de sa virilité contre sa cuisse. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle ; jamais dans sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi brûlante de ce désir. C'était si puissant…

Grissom contemplait les lèvres de Sara avec envie. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, mais se retenu. Il bougea et enleva son corps de sur celui de Sara. La jeune femme prit brusquement une grande inspiration, ayant presque oublié le but initial recherché par Grissom de se rapprocher de l'ouverture du coffre. Griss ferma les yeux un instant, se souvenant vaguement ce qu'il avait souhaité faire avant de mettre son corps sur celui de Sara. Désormais, il devait dissiper le trouble qui l'avait envahi quelques instants plus tôt.

Grissom donna un gros coup d'épaule en espérant ouvrir le coffre. Mais soudainement, des bruits se firent entendre. Des voitures qui s'arrêtaient, des portières qui s'ouvraient, des pas sur le sol. Dans le coffre, la tension monta d'un cran – ce qui n'est pas peu dire, surtout si on considère la chaleur initiale qui régnait dans le coffre. Grissom déglutit difficilement.

Qui était-ce ? Était-ce encore les malfaiteurs, cette fois-ci accompagnés de d'autres acolytes avec de mauvaises intentions ?

Sara et lui échangèrent un regard inquiet. Finalement, ils entendirent des voix provenant de l'extérieur.

« Tu penses qu'ils cachent de la drogue là-dedans ? » Les deux experts dans le coffre reconnurent sans mal la voix de Nick.

« Si c'était ça, ils l'auraient sûrement pris avec eux… » ajouta ensuite Brass.

« Tout ce qu'ils ont dit, c'est qu'ils avaient une surprise pour nous là-dedans. Ça ne concerne pas nécessairement de la drogue. » rétorqua Catherine.

Grissom et Sara échangèrent de nouveau un regard avant de se mettre à s'agiter avec force. Sara frappait vigoureusement avec ses poings et ses pieds, tandis que Grissom criait. Rapidement, les experts à l'extérieur comprirent qu'il y avait des gens là-dedans.

Brass fit signe au serrurier d'ouvrir la serrure et tous les officiers de police se placèrent autour de lui, arme au poing, alors que les experts reculaient. Le coffre s'ouvrit brusquement et Brass s'écria aussitôt :

« Les mains en l'air ! Sortez du coffre immédiatement ! »

Prenant peur, les deux experts levèrent les mains en l'air rapidement, juste avant qu'ils soient reconnus par leur entourage.

« Gil ? Sara ? » fit Jim Brass, visiblement surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » s'exclama ensuite Catherine, en se précipitant vers eux.

La rouquine les aida à descendre et les examina rapidement, s'assurant qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés et qu'ils n'avaient rien.

« Il était temps… » murmura Sara. « Grissom commençait à paniquer. »

L'entomologiste se tourna vers la jeune femme, affichant un air amusé. Il aurait bien voulu la contredire, mais son sourire était bien trop irrésistible. Il adorait ce sourire, qui laissait entrevoir le léger espace entre ses dents. C'était un sourire qui le hantait et qu'il se félicitait toujours de voir apparaître. Grissom se disait souvent que ce sourire devrait être plus souvent visible sur le beau visage de Sara.

Sara lui lança un regard, attendant visiblement sa réplique. Gil avait beau cherché les mots pour la contredire, il ne les trouvait tout simplement pas. Pas si elle avait ce sourire. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de le lui enlever de sur les lèvres.

Il n'en avait simplement pas la force, ni le courage.

* * *

Reviews ? ^^ 


End file.
